Touch
by nancy777ca
Summary: Book Three of the JessicaLee series
1. Chapter One Gin

**Chapter One**

"Okay, okay. I got one." Jessica's voice filled Lee's earpiece as he stared out into the dark void, populated by the four other ships on rotation with him this afternoon. "Why did the Cylon cross the road?" She asked, a soft giggle making Lee smile. He could do so out here, no one could see inside his viper.

"Why, Jess?" Kara asked.

"Cause all this has happened before and all this will happen again." Jessica concluded with a laugh this was followed by a series of groans.

"Oh lords, that was worse than Lee's cow and cat joke." Kara insisted with a laugh.

"Meoooooooow!" Hotdog, Kat and Blinky all exclaimed in unison.

"You know you loved that joke, Starbuck." Lee told her as Jessica laughed in his ear sending pleasant shivers down his back. "All right people; let's not forget what we're out here to do. Focus." He ordered.

Silence for a few seconds and then, "Meow." Lee piped in causing another round of laughter.

Things had been pretty easy for the past few days and all the pilots were trying to enjoy this respite, while still being on edge. The Cylons could attack at any moment, and would fully take advantage if the Galactica had been lulled into a false sense of security. It was Lee's job to make sure that didn't happen. When pilots lost their caution, pilots died and they'd already lost too many good ones. Kara was pulling double duty training new recruits along with flying her shifts.

His father was doing much better, Lee though gratefully. William Adama was walking around some and alternated between running the Galactica for short periods in CIC and doing it from his bed.

Jessica sat with the commander sometimes when Lee had to pull too many long shifts and Lee was grateful to her for that. She could report back to him about his dad and the old man didn't have to know how out of his mind with worry Lee had been. Though Lee imagined Jessica had already told William that, Lee thought with a snort. He'd also bet his last cubit that William had taught her that stupid Cylon joke.

She was getting better at keeping her thoughts to herself thanks to her sessions with Elosha and a few new treatments Salik was prescribing for her. Though one particularly odd hypnotic suggestion of Elosha's had Jessica repeating his name anytime she was trying not to say something she was thinking. Watching Jessica trying to dodge certain questions she didn't want to answer by repeating 'Lee Adama. Lee Adama. Lee Adama' had driven Kara into hysterical laughter so hard she had hiccups for over two hours.

Elosha had finally been able to convince Jessica to undergo hynopsis and Lee would have given anything to have been in on one of the sessions. Curiosity about the things that Jessica had told him about the two of them gnawed at him. Sometimes Jessica blurted what they talked about but she had taken to avoiding him after the sessions.

He didn't want to believe that there was a set path for the two of them. Jessica was a beautiful woman. Sweet. Smart if a little...off sometimes, Lee conceded. But the adoration he saw in her eyes gave him considerable pause. There could be no quick frak, bang off the feeling, between them. As much as Lee thought about just dragging her into his bunk and having at it, Jessica wanted more.

_I love you. _She had admitted, scaring the beejezus out of him. Of course she did, cause she believed in all the prophetic bunk so she'd convinced herself to follow the path she believed was her destiny.

Only she'd picked the wrong guy. Lee Adama was nobody's sweetheart. He was a CAG. A fighter pilot who put his life on the line and took life with equal ease to protect the fleet. He couldn't allow the weakness of letting Jessica into his heart knowing that he might be blown to pieces in his next breath. How ever much he might want Jessica Talbot in his bed, Lee knew to do so would only cause her pain. They were friends now. He didn't want to hurt her. That was all there was to it.

Never mind that he could still feel her slick warmth against his fingers and her soft cries in his ears from that time he nearly frakked her in the gym. Big mistake. But she'd been so beautiful and stubborn, brave in not letting him give over to his despair. There wasn't a man alive who could resist those green eyes and soft full mouth.

_That mouth. _Lee licked his lips; subconsciously tasting her then firmly shook his head. _Not going there! _He insisted, feeling a warmth in his groin.

He alternately enjoyed and cursed when she was on shift at the com. That voice of hers was a little too distracting.

Whatever visions Jessica was having of them, Lee didn't think they compared to the dreams he'd been having about her. Dreams like that hadn't assaulted him with such ferocity and frequency since he was a teenager. He needed to get laid. But couldn't bring himself to get with anyone on the Galactica, imagining Jessica hearing about it and being hurt. Hell, she was psychic! She'd take one look at him and know.

Frak, he was acting like a guilty husband, Lee scolded himself mentally. He owed the woman nothing!

But the whole point of keeping their relationship platonic was because Lee didn't want to hurt her and he knew sleeping with someone else would hurt Jessica deeply.

Damned if he did. Damned if he didn't.

Lee Adama had been flying a lot of solo missions lately.

He found her drinking with a few of the other pilots later that night.

"Oh lookie! Captain Tightass is here." Jessica joked holding up her glass and grinning at Lee when he walked in to the room. Her dark hair was twist at the nape of her neck and her green eyes had a slightly glazed quality to them. Drunk as a skunk, no doubt. "Pull up a chair." She shifted away from Lieutenant Gaeta to make room for him.

"No thanks. Is it such a good idea for you to get trashed?" Lee asked.

"Sure it is. See? I'm winning." Jessica held up her cards to him. Then lay them flat on the table, face up. "Gin."

Kara slowly reached over and picked up her cards, handing them back to her.

"What?" Jessica asked blankly.

"We're playing Triad." Kara reminded her.

"Oh. Whoops." Jessica burst out laughing, which turned into a burp.

"Guys, what do you think you're doing? She's obviously hammered." Lee pointed out annoyed that his pilots would take advantage of the girl.

"Exactly. The alcohol fraks with her brain and she doesn't know what cards we're holding." Kara informed him. "She gets to hang out when we play and we don't have to worry about her spouting off her mouth every five seconds.

"It's an ideal situation." Jessica affirmed. Then looked at him askance. "Anyone ever call you Cappy?" She asked grinning up at Lee and taking another gulp of her glass.

"Never." Lee scowled. "Now come on. Let's get you sobered up." He reached for her arm but she pulled her arm back.

"I'm not done, Cappy."

Lee raised an eyebrow at her after scanning the table. Kara had the biggest pile of winnings, a mix of shots of ambrosia, pens, chocolate, and...were those tampons? Lee wondered uncomfortably. Racetrack was coming in second, followed by Jagger, Dee and then Gaeta. Jessica's space was empty.

"I think we've found a worse Triad player than you, Apollo." Kara joked. Lee narrowed his eyes at her.

"I resent that remark." Jessica announced. Another burp. Kara blew her a kiss.

"I believe there's a law against taking advantage of the feeble minded." Lee insisted.

"Hey!" Jessica grabbed one of Kara's tampons and shot it at Lee's head. "I'm not feeble minded. My mind works better than all of yours! I'm just slightly ineb...inebsicapted.." Another burp.

"Right. Come on. Let's get you some coffee." Lee pulled her to her feet. Jessica swayed, her hip brushing his groin and Lee grit his teeth at the contact.

"Galactica doesn't have any coffee. They have mud."

"Then let's go have some mud." Lee conceded pulling her towards the hatch.

"I don't want to. I want to play 'Go Fish!'" Jessica insisted pulling against his grip.

"Triad!" the pilots around the table shouted at her.

"Now, Jessica." Lee ordered.

She crossed her arms on her chest in defiance. Green eyes wide in silent challenge.

_Oh baby, you don't want to dare me to go for what I have in mind. _Lee thought, feeling a burst of hot desire shoot through his veins.

She narrowed her eyes obviously trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Lee clenched his teeth and pretended to back away.

"Yeah, I thought so." Jessica said with a grin.

He moved quickly. An arm around her waist, a tight grip on her hip and she was settled onto his shoulder.

"Oooh!" Jessica gasped in surprise.

"I hope she throws up on you, Lee." Kara called out.

Then came Jessica's hands on his ass, gripping tight. "Man alive! You could bounce a cubit off this ass!" She announced as he froze at her touch, then forced himself to walk out of the room. Very glad that Jessica was getting a rear view instead of a frontal.


	2. Chapter Two: Drowning

**Chapter Two**

Jessica hadn't been seen all morning. She had switched shifts with Dee and Lee imagined she was still pretty hungover.

After lunch, Lee asked Kara for her patent hangover cure. Tomato juice, raw eggs a shot of ambrosia and a shot of coffee. Disgusting as hell, but effective. He sent the lieutenant to administer it, imagining Jessica would take one look at the hideous concoction and throw it at Lee's head if he went himself. Pressing his ear to the hatch to Jessica's room. He heard cursing, loud banging, more cursing and then nothing. He almost went in, thinking one of them had killed the other when Kara came out holding an empty glass and a smug grin. And torn tanks.

"Brawn beats beauty. Every time." She smiled up at him triumphantly and then limped away.

He wasn't able to check on her until it was almost dinner. He decided some simple warm soup would be easier for Jess at this point and less disgusting to wear if she threw it at him.

He knocked softly.

"Go away, you Judas." She groaned.

"What's a Judas?" Lee asked, ignoring her and entering the room.

"Something my mom used to say. Judas was a traitor. Got a guy nailed to a tree. Which is what I shall do to you, Captain Asshat if you don't leave me alone."

"You're welcome to try if you can lift the hammer." Lee smiled smugly.

"Was there something in particular you wanted?" Jessica asked turning to face him and narrowing her eyes.

"Just wanted to see how you were feeling. And bring you this." He showed her the bowl.

She looked at the soup curiously when he lifted the lid and handed her a spoon.

"I guess I could eat. Gods, my head was hurting like a bitch. I've gotten drunk before but, shit!"

"Looks like Kara's cure worked huh?" Lee pointed out.

"Let's pretend that's not true." Jessica grimaced. "You know, hmm...this is kinda good, you could use that tomato juice crap as torture for Cylon prisoners." She gave a dramatic shudder.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

"Lee, how's Cally?" She asked, wanting to keep him in the room a bit longer.

"My dad's gonna let her out tomorrow." Lee informed her. The young mechanic had shot and killed the Cylon Boomer a month ago and was placed in the brig for thirty days. More as a formality really than any real punishment. Toaster bitch deserved to die after what she'd done to his father.

"A lot of people must be pretty messed up about Boomer. The chief for one." Jessica said.

"Yeah well, I imagine it's a hell of a head scratcher to find out you were frakking a machine." Lee said bitterly, not liking the sad look in Jessica's eyes.

"He loved her. A lot of people did." Jessica offered diplomatically.

"And she used that love. Exploited it. Probably laughed about it with all her toaster buddies. Look how stupid and pathetic those humans are--"

"Lee, come on. She didn't know she was a Cylon."

"What? So that makes everything all right? Why are you defending her?"

"I'm just saying, the Gods say for something to be a sin, you have to consciously know it's wrong, right? You know and you do it anyway."

"Jess, the dictates of the Gods don't apply to machines. They're a human belief. You can't rationalize what a bunch of software and metal did using religion." Lee insisted, amazed that Jess would even try to compare the two.

"I guess you're right if you look at it that way." Jessica shrugged uneasily.

"Damned right, I'm right. I mean, look what they did to you, for frak's sake!" He snapped.

"I haven't forgotten." She said softly, making Lee's stomach clench with a guilty twist. "I'm actually too tired to have this argument with you so let's just forget it okay? Thanks for the soup."

"So you think you'll be on the com tonight?" He asked wearily. Of all things he and Jessica argued about, he never thought the Cylons would be one of them.

"Miss me?" She asked a small spark returning to her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Nah, I just have to know whether to practice my 'I think your jokes are funny' laugh." Lee cracked.

"Right." Jessica replied with blatant skepticism.

"Well, I've got de-brief in a few minutes so--"

"I wish you guys would find a different term for that. It sounds so dirty and I've already been caught twice laughing out loud in front of President Rosilin every time she says it." Jessica said shaking her head and laughing.

"That's because you have a dirty mind." Lee reminded her getting to his feet.

"Lucky you." Jessica blurted then blushed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Go to sleep, you little nuisance." Lee tried to scowl.

"Oh and Lee? Thanks for tucking me in last night. Very gentlemanly of you." She winked at him.

It hit him straight in the groin and his cheeks flamed. He'd removed her clothes and tucked her under the blankets. And gentlemanly, upstanding Lee Adama had most definitely looked.

And Jessica knew it.

Lee woke up to the sounds of screaming. He no longer hesitated about going into Jessica's room and helping her. That's what friends did for each other. If he had less than friendly reactions when he held her against him until she calmed down, well, that was completely physical and couldn't be helped. Didn't mean anything beyond she turned him on, but Jessica already knew that. It always amazed him that nobody else seemed to hear her when to him, her screams were loud enough to wake the whole frakking ship but in the morning when he'd ask, they always said they never heard a thing.

She looked like she was choking on something. Lee tried to gently shake her awake. Not wanting to shock her, he kept the lights off and simply stroked her face.

"It's okay, Jess. Breathe. Just breathe. It's me. It's okay. You can wake up. Just wake up. Hear my voice, baby. Hear my voice. It's Lee."

That's how his mother would wake him up from a nightmare. Make him think he had the power to wake up anytime he wanted. It always worked. She'd gently pull him out. The sound of her voice soothing him and bringing him back to reality.

"You hear me, Jess? You can just open your eyes and I'll be right here." Her trembling grip on his bare forearms easing slightly.

Then he felt the brush of her eyelashes against his chest as her eyes opened.

"Lee?" Jessica asked, her voice shaky.

"Yeah. I'm here." She sagged against him in relief and it always brought a flaring warmth through his chest and made him hold her closer. "Bad one?"

"I dreamt I was drowning. That the whole fleet was drowning. Except you. You were up ahead, trying to guide us out of the water."

"Well, I'm relieved for myself there." He joked. She pinched his stomach. "Ow! It's okay Jess. Relax. As you can see, we're nowhere near an ocean. So no worries, okay?"

Her arms tightened around him but slowly, she stopped shaking. When he started to pull away, her grip tightened.

"Can you stay? 'Till I fall asleep again?" She asked. She always asked.

He always said yes.

And in the morning, no one had heard a thing.

A.N: The first half of this book will be AU while the second half will mirror Colonial Day.

Sweet A.K: I adore your feedback. (huggies) I thought we'd start off light and sweet before it all goes to hell in a hand basket. Funny teachers are the best aren't they? I always listened and paid more attention in class when the teacher made it fun and interesting. Keeping Lee in character takes multiple viewings and in depth studies…see how I suffer for my art? (winks) The ass grabbing, it was just right there, why not, right? (laughs)

Professor Simms: Thankie for your lovely feedback. Hope you like this chapter!

dark finder: Caprica Sharon will definitely be brought into this story, just a few books later though. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Raven: Thankie very much for your feedback. Hope you like this chapter too!

Knightlight86: Hope this wasn't too long a wait for ya! Thankie for your feedback.

Mae: (huggies) I've missed you girl! Keep an eye out for a 'Mae' in this book. (winks) Hope you like this chapter.

Babaksmiles: (tackles you) I've missed you too! I've been updating my other stories. Busy, busy, busy! I had to get some help with the title which my friend Monti lovingly provided for me. Touch definitely refers to some intimate action coming up later but also some other stuff too. Thank you so much for your very high praise about Jessica. She's one of my favorite original characters too, but I'm biased. (laughs) I'm glad you enjoyed my other stuff as well. Lee would definitely turn all jealous if another guy showed interest in Jess. Will be exploring that in a small way later in this book. And more thoroughly in a book down the line. I love long reviews! Unfortunately Lee was a perfect gentleman in this instance…well kinda. (laughs) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lady Rheena: Thankie for the lovely feedback. I'm glad you enjoy my stuff! (laughs) Hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter Three: Troubled Water

**Chapter Three**

Lee hated meetings. If there were a way to get decisions made and issues discussed without actually having to sit down and talk them out, he'd be more than happy. At least when he'd had to attend meetings with his superiors before, on Atlantia or on military bases, there were always donuts and coffee which made the bureaucracy of it all a little more tolerable. Here...well, they had, in Jessica's words, 'mud' and no donuts. Lee hated meetings and he missed donuts. With a passion. The white little iced sugar donuts. He could finish off two boxes in one sitting. Easily.

As much as Lee liked President Roslin, he wished she would shut up so he could get out in his viper. He was feeling restless, antsy and only a few hours out in the sky could help him sort out his thoughts.

They were going over some upcoming preparations for the Colonial Day celebration, and the meeting before hand between all the heads of the colonies. Tom Zarek would be there as the elected representative for Saggitaron. Bastard. If anything, Tom Zarek seemed to have more of a following since taking Lee and the other Galactica crew hostage. The people saw him as a man of action; a man they could rally behind and who wouldn't let red tape stand in the way of changing the things they didn't like about the way the government was run. Zarek was a voice for those who wanted to bitch about the necessary rules and order Roslin knew must be imposed if they had a hope in hell of surviving.

Zarek was a man out for himself, leading others who were out for themselves.

Sometimes, Lee wished he'd let Kara shoot Zarek back on the Astral Queen.

Lee and Kara were being assigned to organize the security details for the meeting with the colony reps to take place on Cloud Nine next month. Frak.

Being the president's military advisor sucked lemons a lot of the time.

Laura then moved on to the matter of giving Cally an official pardon for shooting Boomer. The young mechanic had served her time and her record would be wiped clean.

After Laura wrapped up and left for her shuttle to Colonial One, Lee and his dad (finally back in command, thank the Gods) took a walk along the corridors to go over the military preparations for the Colonial Day meeting and discuss more pilot business.

"I give up! No more, I beg you!" Jessica's panting voice was heard as Kara jogged around the corner towards Lee and his father. Dragging her feet in a stumbling jog, Jessica appeared, flushed and sweaty. Black hair tied back in a thick ponytail and wisps of damp hair stuck to her cheek.

Now if Jessica had been at the meeting looking like this, Lee didn't think he would have minded it so much.

Kara laughed mockingly as she slowed down for Jessica to catch up. "Come on, lazy ass. One more lap around."

"Oh Gods, no! Lee, Commander. Please! Keep her away from me!" Jessica grabbed Lee's arm and hid behind him.

"What's going on?" William asked amused.

"We were just jogging and then she challenged me to a race around the Galactica. I said 'sure'--" Jessica began.

"Ohhh, your first mistake." Lee said laughing looking at Jess over his shoulder. She poked him in the back.

"Then I won--"

"Cause Kat and Dr Freakweasel got in my way!' Kara protested, no where near as run down as Jess.

"So I conceded the race to her. She's definitely faster than me. No biggie--"

"And there was you second mistake. Kara is insanely competitive. She won't accept a half ass victory."

"Uh, hello, Kettle, this is Pot, you're black." Kara insisted, punching Lee in the arm.

"I tried to get her to give it up but my Gods, woman!" Jessica shook her head at Kara who blew a raspberry at her. "So we went around again, she gets accidentally tripped by Chuckles who is currently hiding in his rack thinking Kara is gonna kill him-"

"Thanks." Kara tossed in, pleased with the information.

"So she demands we go again. That's it! I don't care, Kara. You win. End of story. You're just gonna have to deal. I'm not Miss Fighter Pilot-Tough-Girl like you, okay? You win at everything. I bow. See? Now I beg you, have mercy and leave me alone!" Jessica panted, pressing her head against Lee's back, making up for his boring ass morning. Then he felt a shudder go through her and when he turned around, she was white as a sheet.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, lifting her chin.

"I...You left Doral behind...He's here." She said staring up at him, sending a chill down Lee's spine when her gaze turned back to the corridor.

Lee, the three of them, joined by Tigh who had been making his way to them, took off running in the direction Jessica said Doral was.

Godsdammit! How the hell did Doral get on board? Lee wondered. Back before the Cylons attacked, Doral had been a tour guide on what was being turned into the Galactica Museum. On Baltar's suspicion, they had left Doral behind when it was discovered that the Cylon's had now taken human form. Lee had silently wondered if Doral had been innocent when they learned that Baltar had unwittingly betrayed the human race to the Cylons. Now, Lee had his answer. A small man with Doral's build turned around when Commander Adama called out Doral's name and the smile he gave them all sent another shudder down Lee's spine. Doral held a glass of what looked like water in his right hand and smiled at Jessica who stood next to Lee.

"He's gonna kill you." Doral told her, and threw the glass of water in her face. Jessica cried out and for a horrible moment Lee was afraid it had been acid. But her cry appeared to be one of surprise and not pain.

"Water." Jessica assured Lee when he quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind him. That's when he saw it.

Doral had over half a dozen sticks of dynamite strapped to his chest.

"Run!" William screamed as they sprinted back in the direction they came.

"Frak!" Kara screamed as a deafening explosion and searing heat blanketed them.

Lee jumped on top of Jessica and Kara in a thankfully open hatchway as debris rained down on them.

"You two okay?" Lee asked cradling Jessica's face in his hands.

"Yeah. Ow...I think so." Jessica said with a groan and Lee realized his sidearm was pressing into her breasts.

"Sorry. Kara, you okay? Dad?" Lee called out poking his head back out to the corridor. As Lee helped Jess and Kara, whose arm was bleeding, having badly scraped the hatchway, to their feet, his father and Tigh shuffled over to them, singed slightly, but otherwise unharmed.

They lost six men and five women in the explosion. Over twenty others were injured and the blown section of the passageway was gonna require some extensive work.

Dr Salik confirmed that it had been just water that Doral had thrown at Jessica but sponged off samples for testing just to be safe.

Her concern appeared to be well founded.

Later that night, Jessica was stumbling her way down the hall in her shorts and tanks as Lee was making his way back from a four hour shift. Her hair was plastered to her face and her skin was clammy when he rushed over to her.

"I donfeelgood." She said with a moan, gripping his forearms and looking up at him with unfocused green eyes. When Lee pressed his hand to her face, he sucked in his breath. Her skin was nearly scalding to the touch.

"Frak me," he whispered. "Let's get you to sick bay." He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"Nodgonnamake--" She warned, and then fainted in his arms.

A.N:

Professor Simms: Thankie muchly for your lovely feedback! Yay for no more exams. Been there, done that. I feel your pain. Lee is completely discombobulated by Jess. (laughs) She's just turning him completely upside down. I'm glad you like Jess. It's a great compliment to hear that I wrote her in a way that still fit's the BSG world. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sweet A.K: Jess is only screaming in Lee's mind. Like, she's dreaming, and she's screaming in her dreams but not out loud and Lee is the only one who seems to be able to hear it. Kara so enjoys tormenting them all. (laughs) I agree, a lovely way to wake up, pressed up against that boy.

On a desk? (laughs) Sounds hot but uncomfortable, just might use that in here sometime. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (holds out hands for chocolate covered Lee)

Lady Rheena: Ah, bless poor TightAss Lee. Thankie for your feedback. Yep, definitely laying the groundwork for the intense connection between these two. Hope you like this chapter!

Mae: She won't be evil, promise. (smiles) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

dark finder: CapricaSharon will definitely have an important part to play in this saga and I'll bring her in in a later book. The other Cylons will be revealed at different times mixed in with certain storylines. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Babaksmiles: Thankie for your lovely feedback! Jessica wants Lee to be less of a gentleman, for sure! (laughs) Glad you enjoyed the little hints! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter Four: Infection Control

**Chapter Four**

"Her fever's rising fast. You say she's had no symptoms earlier today?" Salik asked, her dark eyebrows drawing together as she shook the thermometer again and watched the mercury line began to ease back down.

"Nothing, or at least, not that I know of. I've been stuck in meetings with President Roslin and the commander most of the morning." Lee said, an uneasy lump in his throat. "She was fine yesterday."

"I'm still waiting for the results on the water samples. I hope it's not what I'm thinking, but just to be safe, you need to make an announcement to the rest of the fleet. No water. Drink anything but, not even juice that's been mixed with water. No showers, baths, laundry, until further notice. Hopefully if it is the water that's made her sick, we can boil it and kill whatever it's been contaminated with, but until I know for sure, water is not an option."

"Gotcha." Lee replied gravely, the knot in his throat growing steadily. He turned to leave but Salik stopped him.

"Captain, you're gonna have to give your father the information from here. We don't know if Jessica's carrying anything contagious. If she is, you may already be infected. Me too." Salik added softly, and Lee watched her shudder briefly before steeling her spine and turning back to look down at the pale woman on the bed.

"Jess, can you hear me?" She lifted Jessica's hand and circled the young woman's wrist with her fingers. She pressed her fingers to Jessica's pulse and frowned. The beats were hitched, skipping and seemed to be slowing down with every laboured breath she took. Jessica groaned and her features strained as she swallowed.

"Hurts." Jessica whined, eyes clenched tight. "Thirsty."

"Doral is frakking lucky he blew himself up. So help me, if that water's-" Lee said through clenched teeth.

Salik held up a hand to quiet him. "Let's worry about that when the tests come back. Jess, I can't give you any water right now. Can you open your eyes? How do you feel?"

Slowly her green eyes opened, then shifted, meeting Lee's. She gave him a small smile and then groaned. "Like crap. And there's like...three of you which I could appreciate more if everything in my body wasn't on fire." With great effort, Jess turned her head back to Dr Salik. "This is because of Doral, right? Whatever he threw at me?"

"That's a possibility, yes." Salik affirmed.

"I'm sorry." Jessica said slowly, her expression falling and tears filling her eyes. "Doc, Lee, I'm so sorry."

"This is not your fault." Lee insisted, placing a hand against her forehead, wincing at the heat.

"People are gonna die, Lee. So many people. Even if you manage to stop the spread now. It's too late for those already infected. I'm so sorry!" Jessica curled up on her side and alternated between coughing and sobbing.

"Shh." Lee whispered, crouching down so he was face to face with her. He cradled her face as she tried to bury it in her pillow and forced her to look at him. "Jess, we're gonna control this. We're gonna fix it. You're gonna get better."

Jessica shook her head. "Too late! They got into the water supply, Lee!" She wailed and then began choking. "Can't...can't..breathe..." She gripped his forearm frantically as her face went even more flushed red, her green eyes pleading with him, as if he held her oxygen.

Lee couldn't breathe himself, for the force of his panic. Salik ordered him to pull Jess up in a sitting position while Doctor Salik lifted the back of Jessica's gown and began rubbing some foul smelling concoction on her back.

"Easy, easy, Jess. Slow breaths, there we go. Slow, nice and slow." Lee whispered with what he hoped was a soothing tone. His heart did a surge up into his throat when he noticed the flecks of blood dotting his arm as he held Jessica against him and her coughing fit began to ease. _Oh Gods, _Lee prayed, never really sure there was anyone out there to hear him. He didn't really mentally think out the prayer either. As Salik ordered Lee to ease Jessica onto her back again, and as she wiped the small dribble of blood on Jess's chin, Lee just said Jessica's name in his mind and prayed.

People were gonna die. Lee wished anyone but Jess had told him that. Because if it had been anyone but her, Lee wouldn't have to believe it. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and thought, guiltily, selfishly: _not her._

As he kept the words in the back of his mind, Lee relayed Salik's instructions to his father and listened as Dee made the announcement throughout the ship and then to the other ships in the fleet.

"Are you alright?" The commander asked his son, his voice gravelly and thick with worry.

"Yeah." Lee replied into the phone, resisting the urge to add, 'so far'. If he was gonna get sick it would happen soon enough, no need to worry his father before then. "The test results came back on the water. There's some kind of virus that attacks the immune system, makes the most harmless germ lethal. Salik is checking on how contagious it is. Keep an eye out there and if anyone so much as sniffles they need to be quarantined and tested." Lee explained, his grip on the receiver tightening. "You're gonna need to appoint a new CAG until this is over. If I can make a recommendation?" Lee asked his lips quirking into a small smile.

"Kara's gonna kill you." William replied, catching on and giving a short chuckle.

It felt good to have that one easy bright moment to break up the heavy blanket of dread that was about to fall over the entire fleet.

"I'll get back to you once we've to figured out a way to kill this thing." Lee said. There could be no other option. They had to kill this virus somehow or the Cylons' mission to destroy the survivors of the holocaust would be accomplished and they all did not get this far to die from something as simple as a frakking cold. "The doc is gonna send over a sample of Jessica's contaminated blood to Baltar. We need him working on your end to try and help figure out an antidote of some kind."

"I'll put him right on it." William promised. Then a short silence. "Lee..."

The tone of that one simple word made Lee's eyes sting. Pleading, worried. Lee cleared his throat, giving himself a moment to compose himself. "I'll see you soon, dad." Lee assured him, hoping it was true.

The next day, Jessica's fever had gone up to 102 and sixteen of Galactica's officers were brought in with symptoms.

The day after that 25 more fell ill and a bigger quarantine zone had to be found.

Boiling did kill the virus but for those that had already been infected, an antidote needed to be found. Baltar had been ordered into his own quarantine. Having him in danger of succumbing to the virus was not an option.

Lee watched Jessica get worse and he began to wonder if she would be the first to die since she had been the first to fall ill.

The answer was no. The first fatality was a 3 year old girl on one of the other ships. She had been the first sign that the virus had spread fleet wide. By the end of the week 800 people in the fleet were ill. Fifty were dead.

The Cylons sent a message when the death toll reached one hundred. They had the antidote. They wanted Jessica. If the Galactica wanted to prevent more deaths, Jessica would be delivered to them by the end of the coming week, if not, she and everyone else would be allowed to die.

William held firm. Laura held firm. They would not negotiate with their enemy.

And then Doctor Salik fell ill.

A.N:

Mae: Okie, you won't be old. (laughs) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lady Rheena: (huggies) I'm glad Jessica works for you and fits in with the BSG world. I like throwing in little character things like that, Lee craving donuts…etc for just the reason you mentioned. It makes the characters more rounded for me. Hope you like this chapter.

Professor Simms: Thankie muchly! Very bad Doral! Jessica not so much with the alright. (laughs) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Renni: (huggies) Howdy! I'm thrilled you're enjoying this. Hope you like this chapter.

Darkfinder: I'm not sure I understand your question but either way, hope you enjoy this chapter!

I Heart Tinkerbell: (giggles) Love your username. I'm thrilled you like the series so far! Hope you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter Five: The Coming Dawn

**Chapter Five**

Lee hadn't slept in two days. It reminded him a little of when the Cylons had attacked them for about five days straight, every 33 minutes. His eyes were held open by sheer Adama will as he helped Salik administer to the ill, climbing in number by the hour. Boiled water was being sent by the gallons to the crew and other ships in the fleet but the desperate demand outweighed the production time for the supply. It was a relief that the virus could be killed by boiling water, but for those already infected. An antidote was needed and fast.

The death toll had reached one thousand people as of ten minutes ago.

Salik dragged herself from bed to bed, ashen faced and clammy. Exhaustion oozed from her every pore. Lee watched her as she wiped the blood that had begun to seep from her mouth and then pulled a sheet over another dead patient. She lowered her head and her body shook with silent sobs.

"I can't do this anymore...I can't..." she whispered mournfully. Lee raised his hand and rested it on her shoulder, offering comfort. She turned into him and pressed her face into his chest. "We need another doctor, fast. I'm not...I won't..." She hiccuped while Lee held her until she stopped shaking.

A small voice in the back of his head warned against being so close to the obviously dying woman but he bitterly laughed the warning aside. He'd been here since day one and until today, had shown no symptoms. What did it matter at this point? A hug could do no more damage than might already be working inside his body.

"You have to pay attention, Captain. You have to watch me in case they can't get another doctor to come." Dr Salik insisted as she stiffened her shoulders and moved on to the next patient to offer whatever small bit of treatment she had in her arsenal against this viscious virus.

The only alcohol left was Chief Tyrol's homemade hootch and Tigh's no-longer-secret stash of ambrosia. All of which was running dangerously low. Thank the Gods for the boiling water, Lee thought again.

He sat with Jessica whenever he could. Her fever was dangerously high now and Lee marvelled at the fact that as one of the first to be infected, she was still alive. The voice in the back of his head liked to taunt him about that too. _Maybe she's a Cylon. _No, Lee thought stubbornly. They had run tests. He refused to even consider the possibility. No.

_Please, no. _Lee prayed weakly as he stroked Jessica's clammy cheek. He wouldn't feel what he felt if she was a machine. Lee would know somehow, wouldn't he? _Like the Chief knew? _Lee shook his head vehemently. He was just tired and his subconscious was having a field day with him. The Cylons had hurt her. Tortured her. Killed her parents. They wouldn't have done that if she was one of them.

"Momma...no...leave...no! Please!" Jessica cried out, eyes clenched tight.

"Jess, shh...It's okay." Lee whispered, trying to soothe her out of the grip of her nightmare like he had done so many times before.

"Leave her alone! I did it. I did it! Please, don't hurt her anymore! Mommy!" Jessica twisted and screamed on the fever soaked bed and Lee leaned down at tried to gather her against him but she was hooked up to too many tubes so he could only cradle her head against his chest.

"It's Lee, Jess. Listen to my voice. Do you hear me? Hear my voice, sweetheart." He stroked her sweat dampened hair. Her skin felt scalding to touch.

"Lee?" She asked, her voice broken and small. "Oh I'm sorry. So sorry. All my fault. I don't wanna leave you. I don't wanna leave." Jessica wailed, sobbing hoarsely.

His arms around her tightened. "Well that's good cause I'm not letting you go. I love you. Do hear that Jessie? I love you and you're gonna have to get better so you can force me to say it again." Lee said looking down at her. Her eyes were still closed and Lee wondered if she had actually heard him because the next thing she did was start to cry again.

"There's nothing to forgive, Lee. I wished you'd killed him. I wished it had been you."

Lee jumped, startled. _Killed who? _Was Jessica having visions or were they just fever ravaged dreams?

He turned back to the bowl of clean ice water and dipped a new cloth in it. When he pressed it against Jessica's face, she sighed and arched against him. A look of almost orgasmic bliss on her face.

"Oh Lee...that feels nice. I love you...so much," she sighed.

Lee allowed himself to be warmed by her words. It was okay here because she was so out of it. She expected nothing.

"Then you get better. You get better for me, Jess." Lee demanded, kissing her hair.

"Shhh, Lee. They'll hear." She sighed with a small giggle. "Oh...that's...oh." Then her eyes screwed up again and she was crying. "You're alive...I knew it...I knew...Oh Gods..." Her fingers were digging into his arms with surprising force considering her weakened state.

"Yes, I'm alive, Jess. Wake up and see me. Look at me." Lee pleaded, easing the damp cloth past her gown along her shoulders.

Then she went slack in his arms and for a panicked second, Lee assumed the worst and felt his own heart stop in his chest. But the monitor still counted out her heartbeats and Lee hung on to that sound like it was the sweetest music in the world.

Jessica didn't speak at all the next day. The day after that, she stopped breathing and Salik had to put her on a respirator.

He was sleeping curled up on the floor when the phone woke him and he groggily reached for it wondering why Salik had let it just go on ringing. Then Lee figured she was in one of the other quarantine rooms until he saw her sitting next to one of the patients, her eyes closed. Poor thing, Lee though sympathetically. He'd try and be quiet as he spoke.

"Captain Adama here." He answered, his voice low.

"Captain this is Dr Baltar. I think I've created an antidote for the virus!" Baltar exclaimed excitedly.

If the weasely doctor had been standing before him, Lee would have kissed the man. Relief nearly brought him to his knees and Lee grabbed the wall to keep his legs from buckling.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked, tears burning his eyes.

"I've tested a few small samples against the virus and in all cases the virus was completely eradicated."

"Okay, lets start mass production on this, doctor."

"Well, actually, I was hoping to talk to Dr Salik first. You see I'm not quite sure on what the side effects would be so I'd need a test patient."

Lee's eyes automatically went to Jessica. He discarded the idea immediately. He wasn't sure if the cure would be worse than the virus in the long term yet so he didn't want to take any chances with her.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get back to you." Lee said rubbing his hand over his face but he couldn't seem to remove the film of utter exhaustion that covered every inch of him.

After hanging up, he leaned against the wall and smiled, feeling tears glisten in his eyes. "Thank the Gods," Lee whispered. He grinned when he crouched down in front of Salik to tell her the news.

"Hey Doc, wake up. We're gonna pull out of this thing. Dr Freakweasel thinks he's found a cure."

Salik remained still. Lee shook her by the arm slightly.

"Doc, rise and shine. You have pick a--" He stopped when he felt her icy skin. Lee's eyes widened and he moved his fingers to her wrist. He leapt back, falling on his butt to the floor as icy realization seeped into his skin to make him shudder. "Oh Gods." He moaned, sadness welling up in his chest.

Dr Salik was gone.

Hot tears of frustration, relief, exhaustion, panic, grief and joy filled his eyes and Lee finally let them fall.

A.N:

Lady Rheena: Thankie! I'm glad you're enjoying the little detour from the BSG show plotline. I had started this series before Doc Cottle came on the show so I needed a way to bring him on and I wanted a way for Lee to be able to discover how much he loved Jess and advance their relationship a little more. I wanted to paint Baltar in a more positive light for a little while. I'm really looking forward to writing how they get Doc Cottle on the Galactica. It'll be interesting!

Mae: Hope you like this chapter!

Professor Simms: Thankie muchly! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Babaksmiles: Thankie for your always entertaining feedback! (laughs) We're seeing the light at the end of the tunnel now. As for your question, nope, Doral didn't mean the virus. (evil smile) I'm not sure if I can answer your second question without giving anything away. I'll just say that the Cylons are not as unified as they look and if you wanna know more, feel free to e-mail me.

dark finder: I see what you mean. In this one, Doral snuck in as part of the press during one of Rosilin's conferences. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cisco: That's pretty much what I patterned it after. An insanely fast moving, contagious version of Aids. Hope you like this chapter too!

Sweet A.K: Thankie for your feedback! (huggies) For answers, see above chapter. (laughs) I enjoy Styles, but not in the same way I enjoy my Archie. Horry makes a nice dessert and I can definitely see him as white chocolate with raspberry… and now I'm hungry. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter Six: Playing Gods

**Chapter Six**

"Kara, it's Lee," Lee tried to blink away the burning sensation in his eyes. They felt so heavy and scratchy. Tired. He felt so frakking tired. His throat felt like it was on fire.

"Trust me, we're on it," Kara assured him. He was losing his voice and Kara pushed away the panicked thought that maybe he was getting sick too. "The Old Man's getting a team together to board The Parthenon as we speak."

The passengers of The Parthenon were holding Doctor Asher Cottle hostage, refusing to relinquish him to The Galactica.

They offered to let Adama have the assistant medic team, but then the 3 assistants all succumbed to the virus. Only Cottle was left and he was the best doctor in the fleet. He also seemed to have a strong resistance to the virus, having been exposed thoroughly as he went from ship to ship as a few of their doctors died.

Rumor had it the Cylons wanted the seer aboard the Galactica and Adama was not giving her up. The Parthenon refused to give up Cottle if Adama was gonna risk the fleet for one insignificant woman.

So Starbuck and her team were going over there to get Cottle.

President Roslin was not a happy woman.

"Adama is going behind her back and she knows it. She isn't going to give him the order to grab Cottle, but she also isn't going to stop him," Kara said.

"We need Cottle's help with this antidote. We can't lose our military defense to this virus. She gets that. We have to have priority." Lee explained, though it made him feel sick inside to admit it. They had already lost too many pilots, too many officers. As soon as Galactica was in the clear, then Cottle could be lent out to the fleet to train other medics to administer the antidote. But Adama wanted Cottle on the Galactica.

"How bad is it over there?" Kara asked him.

Lee bit back a cough as he glanced around the room. It was too quiet. He wished that he could have even the sounds of suffering back, of people fighting for breath and crying out in pain as the virus wrecked their bodies. He didn't admit it out loud though. How awful was that? To want to hear people in pain as opposed to this eerie silence.

The sound of defeat. The sound that told him he'd have to go through the patients again and see how many more death had claimed because he wasn't a doctor and was just too plain stupid to save them. Lee Adama was taking human inventory at least every half hour now.

"Bad, " Lee said simply. Gods, he needed Cottle. He couldn't keep looking down at these people and trying to remember everything he saw Salik do.

Apollo had no desire to be a God.

Kara Thrace never got sick, or at least not in anyway she hadn't induced herself. Hangover, bad food, heck yes. Colds, flu's, not once in her 26 years. This virus had skipped over her. She didn't understand why. She had been standing next to Jessica when Doral had shot the water at her, yet Kara hadn't so much as sneezed since this virus had begun its warpath. Maybe she was a Cylon Kara thought wryly then shuddered. Not funny one bit, Thrace.

She sat back as the raptor made its way to The Parthenon. The pilot spoke with the ship's command center, conveying Adama's orders.

The Parthenon threatened to fire if they tried to board her.

Kara nodded silently at the pilot. The nervous man conveyed Adama's bribe. An antidote had been created and they had come to give it to Cottle to administer to the patients on the ship.

The Parthenon agreed to let them board.

The antidote was real, but there was no way in hell Adama was administering it to anyone but his crew first and certainly not without testing it beforehand so the antidote was staying on the Galactica and Kara and her team were to bring Cottle back with them, using force if necessary.

Kara met with the ship's commander, a skinny balding man named Orpheus whose black eyes narrowed with suspicion as he greeted Kara and her team.

"I'm Lieutenant Thrace. Take us to Cottle."

"Nice to hear the Galactica finally deemed us worthy of assistance. The antidote?" Orpheus held out his hand.

Kara smiled a clenched condescending smile. "Our orders were to hand it over to Cottle. No one else. I mean, what happens if you drop it?"

"Doctor Cottle is busy tending our patients--"

"Then point the way to sick bay," Kara insisted.

Orpheus tightened his jaw. "Follow me."

As soon as he left the hangar deck and led them into the tight narrow corridor towards sickbay, Kara gave her men the signal. When Orpheus led them through the hatch into the room, Kara pounced. She pulled her sidearm and ordered him to get on the com and inform his ship that unless she was allowed to leave with Cottle, she was going to kill their commander.

"Hey, there will be no flying bullets in here, got it?" Asher Cottle snapped in irritation.

Kara took a second to take in this doctor. Her first thought was about the cigar tucked between his lips. She was running low and wanted to know whether Doc Cigar Chomper here knew where she could more. His face was lined with old age but there was a vitality in his dark eyes that told her this was no old fogey.

"You'll have to tell me where you get your cigars," Kara remarked.

"Tell you that and I'll have to kill ya. Ain't you a little too missing-a-penis to be a stogie addict?"

Kara blinked in surprised amusement. "Could say the same about you, Doc Ciggy." She shot back.

""What the hell are you doing in my sick bay? Don't you know there's an outbreak going on? As if I don't have enough on my hands." Cottle turned and moved to one of the sick beds, tending to a patient.

"My orders are to bring you back to the Galactica. We need your help to administer the antidote. Our doctor died a few days ago."

"Boo hoo for you. I've got me 400 dead people here and probably 100 more by the time you get back to your Galactica and finish painting your toenails."

She smiled at him and pulled out her second weapon, pointing it at him. "This ain't a request, Doc. You tie the commander to that chair there and then you come with us."

"You stay where you are, Doctor." Orpheus ordered firmly then turned and leveled Kara with a cold stare. "You go back to Commander Adama and tell him that I will not sacrifice the innocent people on my ship while he decided to play one of the Gods and decide who's worthy of life and death."

"What do you think will happen if your 'innocent people' are left without the military? Are you gonna fight the Cylons when they attack us again? The defense of this fleet has to take priority otherwise your precious civilians will just be healthy bait for the toasters, got it? Now, Doc. Tie him up and come with us. As soon as the military is clear and we're assured that the antidote is safe enough, we'll administer it to the rest of the fleet. Not before."

"Who the hell do you--?" Orpheus objected turning to her, hatred in his eyes.

"I'm the bitch with the gun. Doc, let's go." Kara repeated.

"Frakking crazy military types." Cottle grumbled ushering Orpheus into the chair. "Damned reason I never joined up. All a bunch of nut jobs, all of you. Come on, Commander. I'm busy enough without having to patch you up if Trigger here pops a hole in your head." As he tied Orpheus to the chair he scowled at Kara. "Deal is I go with you now and then I administer this antidote to the rest of the fleet, right?"

"Would I lie to you?" Kara asked, smiling sarcastically.

"I'm going to need something a hell of a lot stronger than a stogie when all this over." Cottle sighed shaking his head.

"You and me both, Doc. Oh and as for you--" Kara crouched down in front of Orpheus so she was eye level with him. "Don't even thinking of trying to fire on us after we leave cause I'll just have come right back. You wouldn't like that." Kara promised, tapping him on his bald head.

Orpheus face turned red with rage as Cottle followed Kara out of sickbay.

"Dad?" Lee whispered panting after Adama informed him that Cottle was on board and headed towards sickbay.

William felt a shudder of apprehension at Lee's choked voice. Gods no, please.

"I picked someone to test the antidote." Lee said slowly.

His father didn't miss the stifled cough and he felt his own heart start to race dangerously. Not his son. Not Lee. He couldn't lose his son too.

"Who is it, son?" William asked slowly.

"Me, Dad." Lee said wiping the blood he had coughed up from his chin.

A.N:

Mae: Your feedback is always so fun! (laughs) Yep, I wanted to bring in Doc Cottle cause he's one of my favorite characters. Hope you like this chapter.

dark finder: Thanks for your feedback. Yep, Kobol and Arrow and all that are still gonna happen, just differently. Hope you like this chapter.

Professor Simms: Thankie for your feedback. Yep, Baltar really did come up with a cure, gets him back on people's good side a little. Hope you like this chapter too.

Lady Rheena: Your feedback always makes me smile! (huggies) My Apollo muse is muchly happy with the chocolate and he always works so hard so he never gets fat! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chiara: Thanks so much for your feedback. Jessica's powers will only be mental but Lee and Kara are gonna teach her a little bit of how to fight like a soldier. Hope you like this chapter too!

Cmf161: Thankie muchly for your lovely feedback! Lee feels safe admitting how he feels cause he doesn't think Jess can hear him. I'm glad that part moved you. Gotta have Cottle. (laughs) He and Jess certainly gonna be an an interesting pair.

TimelessEnds: Thankie for your feedback. I think I might have forgotten to mention but the assistants are either dead or sick with the virus as well so without Salik, they're pretty much screwed at that point. Hope the wait wasn't too long!

Babaksmiles: I bring you update! (laughs) Hopefully I'll be able to weave in some stuff on the Cylon end as well. I plan to. Just hope I do it well. Thankie for your feedback!

JAT.NJ: Hi! (huggies) Welcome to my wittle series. (laughs) I'm thrilled you've decided to read this one too as I'm very proud of it. It's always a high compliment when people who usually don't enjoy OFC's tell me they like my stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	7. Chapter Seven: Compatibility

**Chapter Seven **

Lee hated needles. He looked away as Cottle eased the needle into his arm. Through the curtain separating him from the other patients, he could see a lock of Jessica's hair on the pillow. Shiny black against stark white. His eyes burned with the effort to concentrate on that small image. He licked his dry lips and tried to block out the slight sting as the antidote entered his vein. He held his breath, which wasn't too hard considering he was having trouble breathing in the first place. Lee's entire body felt weighed down, every muscle ached and his head felt like it was wrapped in wool.

His throat hurt too much to speak so he simply nodded or shook his head at the doctor.

Salik, this guy wasn't. He was gruff and snarky. Even worse, the small bursts of air Lee's nose did allow in were choked with cigar smoke.

The man was Starbuck with balls.

But Cottle knew what he was doing. A few of the patients Lee was certain would not survive, were, with Cottle's attention, still holding on.

Lee's father was not happy he was volunteering to be the guinea pig for the antidote. Okay, 'not happy' was an understatement. But Lee was the only one conscious enough to make the choice. No one knew what the side effects were, or even if the cure would end up only killing them faster than the virus. Lee was the only one patient who understood those risks.

He again caught sight of Jessica on the other side. He felt an insane burst of relief that she was still unconscious. She would have tackled him to the floor to volunteer, Lee thought groggily. Wait, it wasn't very nice of him to be glad she was still sick, was it? Nope...Oh. He hasn't felt this out of it since that time in college when he and his friends made their own liquor from scratch. His eyes felt heavy and it's getting harder for him to breathe. Lee struggled to open his eyes and tell Cottle that his skin felt as if it was on fire and his back felt as if he were laying on a bed of nails. There was a heavy sensation on his chest, pushing down hard and as he lost consciousness, Lee thought that the only way they'd learn there was something wrong with the vaccine was now that he was going to die. Well frak, he thought before everything went black.

"What the frak happened?" Kara asked horrified when Adama informed her that Lee was in a coma.

"Cottle said something about the virus attacking his antibodies, or blood cells attacking the antidote. Gods help us." William explained, his voice groggy with exhaustion and worry. He sounded like Lee did, before he got sick, Kara thought with a panicked shudder. She hung up the phone and stormed off to Baltar's office.

"What the hell did you do?" Kara demanded, panic fueling her anger.

Baltar pushed his chair away from the long table in the center of the room. "Captain Adama was fully aware of the risks involved with being a test patient. His blood should have been compatible but we had no way of knowing that his blood cells would contain antibodies that would reject the antidote compounds."

"You're supposed to be a damned genius. You fix this," Kara hissed trapping him in his chair against the wall by placing her hands beside either side of his head.

"The only way I can do that now is to find another universal donor with the right antibodies." Baltar narrowed his eyes, using his smugness to hide his fear of the crazy lieutenant.

"That's type O right? I'm a type O," Kara informed him feeling a hopeful prickle in her stomach. Could she actually do something to help end this nightmare? Gods, she hoped so.

"Do you need to get Adama's permission? As one of our few pilot's left I don't imagine he'd be too keen to put you at risk," Baltar pointed out. The last thing he needed was Adama tearing his head off for putting his pet in danger.

"I don't imagine we'll tell him," Kara insisted pulling up a chair across from him.

Since Kara had not yet been infected with the virus, she was putting herself at risk by allowing Baltar to infect her with a sample of tainted blood. He chose Jessica's blood at Six's order.

When he asked her why she wanted the seer's blood used, the Cylon simply smiled at him, that smile that told him she knew things that he couldn't possibly fathom and was not going to share her knowledge with him until and if the time was right.

A clean sample of Kara's blood would be taken first, then she would be injected with Jessica's tainted blood. Baltar would then inject Kara with the antidote and see if the virus was destroyed.

Once the virus took hold and Kara informed him she was starting to feel sick, Baltar injected her with the antidote and waited.

Kara carried her idols with her as she took a bed in sickbay, telling no one what she, Dr Freakweasel and Cottle were up to. She swore she could feel the virus moving though her body. An eerie sense of wrongness moved through her. It was a creepy and unsettling feeling. She prayed constantly, quietly in her mind as she lay in bed, counting off the hours until Cottle examined her or Adama burst in to yell at her, which ever came first.

Of course, with her luck, she should have known Adama would show up first.

William pulled back the curtain with a sharp jerk. Kara started in the bed but then closed her eyes, resigned to the explosion she knew was coming. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Lieutenant?" His blue eyes glared down at her.

Kara winced at the use of her rank. 'Lieutenant' always meant he was royally pissed at her. She didn't think he'd appreciate her reminding him that he was putting himself at risk just by being in the room.

"I have the right blood type, Sir. I volunteered," Kara replied firmly.

"Without consulting your commanding officer. You're putting a military asset at risk, or have you forgotten your duty to this fleet?"

Kara stiffened. "I am fully aware of my duty, Commander. That was why I volunteered. Our people are dying and right now, my blood type is more of an asset to this fleet than anything I can do in the cockpit."

"That's what Lee thought!" He seethed.

"Lee is going to be fine," Kara assured him, her fingers tightening around her Apollo idol. She swallowed, grimacing at the scratchy feeling. "He had some kind of allergic reaction. I'm going to help Baltar fix the antidote."

"Commander, what the frak do you think you're doing here?" Cottle asked, stepping in from the other side.

"You were supposed to come to me before putting one of my officers at risk ," Adama growled.

"I don't need your permission for blood donations. Now, let's try this again. Get out."

The phone on the wall rang, stifling any further argument.

Cottle reached past the curtain and picked up the receiver. He turned back to William and Kara and his weathered face broke into a smile. "Commander, I'd get working on a medal for that insubordinate little officer of yours."

When Lee opened his eyes, he was no longer in sickbay. He sat in a park. On an iron bench. Ducks swam in a small pond, the bright sun making the water shine and sparkle. His body was no longer heavy with fever and he could breathe the wonderfully warm, clean summer air.

"Yep, you're dreaming," a male voice confirmed.

Lee turned to the other man on the bench. The stranger sat in his white t-shirt and black pants, tossing bits of bread at the ducks. His dark hair was slightly tinged with grey at the temples. There was something familiar about him but Lee knew they had never met. His eyes were a dark green that reminded Lee of--

"I want you to leave her alone," the man insisted.

Though he spoke with no malice or anger, Lee sensed the pending threat behind the man's words. When he met Lee's eyes, he realized with a heavy feeling of dread in his stomach that this was Jessica's father.

A.N:

JAT.NJ: (laughs) I have my trust Apollo muse to protect me. Hope you like this chapter

Mae: Glad you're enjoying my little (?) (laughs) tale. Hope you like chapter too!

dark finder: Real life happens. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cmf161: I always look forward to your feedback so much! I'm glad you were able to see the point of the other ships as well. It's a hard thing to rationalize, needing to put the military before civilians so those civilians have a defense system. I adore Cottle so! I had to bring him in. The pinky is always effective. (winks) Thank you so much for taking the time to read and make such entertaining comments! Hope you like this chapter.

Silwyna: Thanks a lot for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you like this chapter too!

fading phantom: Thankie for your feedback! The antidote is a comin'. (laughs) Hope you like this chapter too!


	8. Chapter Eight: A Father's Plea

**Chapter Eight**

Lee gave the man a rueful smile. "You don't know your daughter very well, do you?"

Pain, flashed across the man's face and he closed his eyes briefly. "I never got to know her. At least not when I was alive."

Lee's mouth opened as realization mixed with confusion. "You're not Alexander Talbot?" Gods, she had been telling the truth? Or maybe this was just some fanciful dream concocted by what the stories Jessica had told him and his fever-wracked mind?

Jessica had told him about her mother traveling through time when she was carrying Jess. Her mother, according to Jess, was from earth. An insane story, probably from her mother's broken mind after being tortured by the Cylons. Was this man proof?

"No. I'm her real father. Her birth father. I'm begging you, leave Jessie alone. You'll destroy her if you don't."

Lee sat back, a shiver of apprehension shooting down his back. "What are you talking about?"

"I should let you love her. In my heart I want nothing more than to see my daughter, be able to hold her in my arms. But more than that, I want her to have a long life; I want to watch her with grey in her hair, surrounded by her children and grandchildren. She won't have that with you."

Lee's heart froze. "Are you saying she's going to die? Baltar's working on an antidote. We're gonna beat this virus," He spoke quickly, fear racing through his veins and turning the warm summer air cold.

"I've watched her. She adores you, even when she gives you a hard time. I will never be able to repay you for saving her life, but with you, she's in even greater danger." The older man's eyes filled with tears.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lee asked nervously.

"She's exactly like her mother, you know? Megan didn't want to leave me, I forced her to go to save her life and save our baby. I'm asking you to do the same."

Lee clenched his fists on the bench, more to stop himself shaking than from any anger.

"I'm not--Jess and I are friends, that's all."

Here the man looked away from him. "That's what I told myself with Megan. But the woman was like a pitbull. When she got it in her head that she loved me, she came at me with everything she had, which was her whole heart and I was lost. I see Jess with you, and I see you with her. You don't say the words to her but you know very well that you love her. Listen to me very carefully; don't give in to what you feel for her. If you want to save her. Turn her away."

Lee swallowed back a burst of sadness. He felt as if he was floating and this man was pulling away his lifeline. Grief and panic threatened to swallow him.

"She's convinced we're supposed to be together. That we're going to have this special daughter."

"And a son," the man interrupted softly.

Lee stared at him. "A son?" Children? His children? A family? A future of love and normalcy and no more fighting within his grasp and this man was telling him to turn away from it? Then Lee remembered that he wasn't supposed to want that kind of future anyway. Jessica being sick had made him wish for things, give in a little and think maybe he could be happy with her because the idea of her dying broke something inside of him. But no, Lee was still the man he was. A fighter, a soldier who has to numb himself so he can keep fighting and deep inside he knew this stranger was right. Lee could never make Jessica happy. "You're crazy." He said to himself out loud.

"After Gabe, you're going to know I'm right," the man replied sadly.

Lee could hear laughter, full bodied laughter that could only belong to one person.

"Full colors, baby. You suck," Kara exclaimed triumphantly.

"Easy, lieutenant. Them's fighting words."

Lee's felt his heart swell at that voice and tears sprang to his eyes. Thank the Gods. The rush of emotion choked his breath and sent him into a coughing fit.

The voices stopped on the other side of the curtain. Then fingers tightened around the fabric and jerked it back. Round smiling eyes greeted him.

"Welcome back, gorgeous!" Kara said with a grin.

He smiled back, but then his smile faltered when he noticed she was in a hospital gown too.

Then Jessica's head popped up over Kara's shoulder and Lee's heart stopped. There were shadows under her eyes that made them seem larger on her pale face. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun at the top of her head. Despite her gauntness, and the utter exhaustion on her face from the battle her body had endured, she looked like almost ethereal.

And then she smiled at him. Everything inside of him leapt.

"How are you?" Both he and Jessica asked at the same time. She gave a soft laugh and Lee was a little glad he felt so weak, otherwise he'd give in to the instinct to jump off the bed and rip her gown off.

Then he felt a knot of unease in his stomach. Something inside of him felt...panicked at the warmth and obvious love in her eyes. Lee felt as if he should be remembering something important but when he tried to think what it could be he only recalled the name Gabe.

What did his imaginary friend from when he was about four have to do with anything he might have dreamed?

"I'm all right. Though I could sleep for about a month. It's over," Jessica replied with a tired smile.

"You're welcome, by the way." Kara said smugly.

"And what am I thanking you for, besides stinking this place up with your cigars?" Lee said with a mock scowl.

"Shhh!" Kara insisted glancing quickly at the door and making sure her cigar couldn't be seen from the doorway. She wrapped her grey robe around her more tightly and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, leaving the playing cards strewn on the blankets. "I helped Dr Freakweasel with his antidote. Turns out your blood cells weren't making nice with the compounds or some kind of technical gobbledeegook like that so he used my blood instead."

"And she's been impossible ever since." Jessica teased but when she looked at Kara, Lee saw the hero worship in her eyes.

Lee rolled his eyes. "I can imagine." He glanced around to the other beds. "How are the others?"

"We lost about a hundred more fleet wide but we were able to save most of the sick. People are recuperating. Now we've got to think about replacing our losses. Training new pilots, new crew." Kara explained.

Lee leaned back against the pillow, the heavy weight of all the work ahead of them draining his strength.

"But that can wait. Don't worry your pretty little head about that yet."

"Starbuck! Give me that damn cigar. I told you, no smoking in my sick bay!" Cottle growled storming into the room and reaching for her cigar. Kara moved her arm out of his reach and waved it around as he tried to grab it out of her hand.

"Relax. I'll go smoke it outside." Kara told him, sliding out of the bed and rushing around Cottle holding her hands behind her back.

"More trouble than she's worth that one. Ah, morning, Captain. How ya feeling?" Cottle asked walking towards Lee's bed.

"How long have I been out?" Lee asked as Cottle examined him.

"About a week."

"You were suffering from exhaustion. That's why the virus was able to latch on to you so easily." Jessica said and when Lee met her eyes, the warm gaze of hero worship was now directed at him along with a soft smile that made him feel as if he really had saved the world.

A.N:

Mae: Take a deep breath. It'll be okay. (laughs) Hope you like this chapter!

JAT.NJ: Thanks so much for your feedback. I'm thrilled you look forward to my stuff! Your line about poor Lee not being able to go into a coma without someone getting on his case made me burst out laughing! I hope you like this chapter too!

cmf161: Your feedback always make my day. You always bring up such interesting points. That one about Kara sacrificing herself to make her mother's words not true didn't occur to me but it's so good and makes so much sense that I'm going to use it in the next chapter. I'm glad that you're enjoying everything that's going on and there is a lot. At the core it's a love story but I want to make the life they're living and the people around the come alive too. Glad to see it's working. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	9. Chapter Nine: Spelling It Out

**Chapter Nine**

Lee lay in bed in the dark listening to the frightening rattle of Jessica's lungs. The virus had scarred her lungs badly. Cottle pretended that she would heal good as new, but he was nervous and Jess knew it.

"Ah crap, so you're the hocus pocus gal everyone's talking about?" Cottle had remarked. Then he leaned in close and whispered something that Lee couldn't hear but had made Jessica laugh out loud.

Lee himself was suffering from some pretty nasty head aches that Cottle was good enough to drug him into oblivion for. His father had come in for about an hour. William hadn't said much, just stared at his son with relief and pride in his eyes.

"You helped Salik through this nightmare. You helped us all through this, son." He then leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. Lee had to fight back the tears because they made his head hurt worse.

Kara had already been, in her words, 'sprung' from sick bay and was getting herself back into shape to get back out there in the sky.

Gods, Lee was dying to get back out there. But Cottle told him it would be at least a month before he could even think of getting back in a viper.

He even missed being a CAG, not so much the paperwork; he didn't mind if he never saw another rotation schedule in his life. He missed the community of pilots, having them come to him for advice; sharing their triumphs and failures and seeing their faces light up when he told them he was proud of them and knowing that his approval mattered to them.

Here in sickbay, he was lucky if he was able to get Cottle to give him an extra helping of jello.

In the mean time he lay in bed exercising his upper body during the day and stretching his legs when he was able to master his dizziness.

When the rattling stopped, Lee guessed that Jessica had woken up.

"Lee? You asleep?"

He watched her silhouette turn towards him. His eyes traced the curve of her face and her hip through the curtain separating their beds. "You should know if I am or aren't." Lee joked.

"Cute. I wanted to ask you something about...well, what you said." Her voice was shy and hesitant and, that alone, told Lee exactly what she was talking about.

Nervousness tightened his body and if he'd been a little boy, he'd of clamped his hands over his ears and screamed.

"Jess, I--You were really sick. I was worried. I just..." Alarm bells were going off in every nerve ending and for a selfish second, Lee wished she would go back to sleep and shut up.

"I wish I didn't know you were lying," she said softly, her voice breaking ever so slightly. "Pretty stupid, huh? I should be happy enough that you feel it. But it matters and it hurts."

Lee squeezed his eyes shut, hating himself with a passion. He lifted his hand to the curtain, about to pull it to the side and try to...what? Make her feel better? How? She was asking him for things he wasn't capable of giving her, no matter how much he wanted to. His feelings were not the issue, but the man he was. She was like this blazing fire that everything in him recoiled from even as he yearned to be warmed by her.

"Don't. Please," Jessica pleaded when the sound of the metal hoops moving across the bar above broke the brief silence between them.

Lee dropped his hand with a sigh. "I'm sor--"

"Goodnight, Lee."

It was at least an hour until Lee heard the uneasy rattling of her lungs that told him she was asleep.

Lee felt safer when he was in a coma.

Elosha came to see Lee a few days later. There was going to be a service for the people who died from the virus. She wanted to know if Lee wished to say a few words about the pilots he had lost.

"I'll work on something, though I'm not all that great with the speeches," he admitted.

"I know," the priestess said with an amused smile.

Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Your ready room rambles are the stuff of legend, Captain," she explained.

Lee gave her an embarrassed grin.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you about. I meant to bring this up earlier but the virus pushed everything aside."

Because of the virus, even the Colonial Day celebrations were pushed to a later date. President Roslin had set the date for the first day of the coming month.

"The numbers on Jessica's arm, before she got ill, we tried matching them to their corresponding letters. We came up with the name 'Gabe'."

Lee felt a fist of heavy dread steal the breath from his lungs and he had to swallow a quick gulp of air to regain his composure. What the hell? He hadn't thought of the imaginary friend of his childhood in years, and certainly never with this uneasy panic that filled him now.

"Since the two of you are connected in the prophecy and Jessica doesn't remember the name having any meaning for her, I was wondering if it meant anything to you."

Lee was torn between finding out what this panicky feeling inside of him meant and the embarrassment of admitting he had an imaginary friend as a toddler. Could it be just a coincidence that Jessica had those specific numbers that would spell those specific letters on her arm? Since having met Jess, Lee wasn't sure he believed in coincidences anymore. Curiosity won out.

"When I was a kid, I had this...well, you know how kids are, they sometimes like to pretend..." Lee cleared his throat and he could feel his face getting hot, certain he sounded like a moron. "I had a sort of...imaginary friend." Lee shifted his eyes and concentrated on the I.V. drip next to his bed.

"Named Gabe?" Elosha asked.

When Lee dared a look at her, he saw that she wasn't mocking him. In fact, she looked quite serious.

"Right." He admitted. "I was about four or five."

"I wonder what that means. Perhaps it could just be something to cement your connection to each other, you and Jessica, but maybe it means more." Elosha asked.

"Like what?" Lee asked uneasily.

"I'll try and find out," Elosha promised him.

"I think I dreamt about him when I was sick." Lee said, an icy shiver creeping down his back.

"Do you remember it?" She asked, brown eyes wide with fascination.

"No, but it makes me feel...scared, worried when I think about it. Why would I be afraid of him? It was a really happy time in my life. I was a kid for frak's sake. What the heck was I worried about at four? How to reach the cookie jar?" Lee asked shaking his head.

"I'll consult the scriptures and see what they say." Elosha reached over and placed a hand over his.

"You're telling me my imaginary friend is in the scriptures?" Lee raised an amused eyebrow.

Elosha patted his hand. "You stick to the rambly speeches, Captain. Leave the scriptures to me."

A.N:

JAT.NJ: (huggies) Glad you enjoyed! Hope you like this one too.

darkfinder: Thanks. I'm pretty much trying to keep Cottle as snarky and rude as he is on the show. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Silwyna: Remember Gabe. Gabe is very important. (laughs) Thanks a lot for your feedback. I hope you like this chapter too!


	10. Chapter Ten: Gabe

**Chapter Ten**

"He's a stupid, stupid, mean, stupid boy," Jessica grumbled as she beat her fists against the punching bag.

"Go on, let it out." Kara encouraged as she lifted weights behind her.

"He's stubborn...and oblivious...and...he's self-righteous and chauvinistic and...and...short!" She threw all her weight into the last punch. It took her last bit of strength. Jessica turned away from the bag and took a seat on the weight lifting bench next to Kara's. She tried to ease deep gulps of air into her straining lungs.

"Though in his defense, the guy was pretty wrecked when he thought you weren't gonna make it," Kara offered placing the weights back in the stand above the bench. With a groan she sat up.

"Don't do that. Don't make me think nice things about him. I want to stay mad. Mad makes me feel better,"

"I hear ya. Okay, how about this? He's got that self righteous stick shoved so far up his ass he sneezes splinters," Kara exclaimed with a smile.

Jessica burst out laughing and then coughed as her breath hitched uncomfortably in her chest.

Kara handed her the water bottle.

"Thanks," Jessica said after taking a deep drink. "The thing that bugs me most is that he knows that I know how he feels. I could accept that he didn't love me before. Hell, I didn't love him either. The attraction was there but nothing more. You can be attracted to someone you can't stand. Things are different now. I know it, he knows it and yet he refuses to admit it. We could be happy, Gods forbid!" Jessica kicked Kara's bench. "The man is gonna give me grey hair." She shook her head firmly. "I have to think about something else."

There was an ease between the two women now that hadn't been there before the crisis. They had gravitated towards each from the day Jessica arrived on the Galactica cause Kara was one of the first women close to her age that she had seen.

Circumstances had put them in close proximity to each other and Kara had taken Jessica under her wing.

When Jessica discovered what Kara had done, putting herself at risk to save, not only Jessica's life also but that of the fleet, she knew she had found a friend for life.

"Kara, can I ask you something?" Jessica unwound the bandages around her hands.

"Shoot."

Jessica didn't quite know how to ask or explain what she was feeling. She stared down at the black mat beneath her feet, trying to find the answer there. "When you woke up, did you feel...off?"

"You mean high?" Kara asked with a grin as she ran the towel across the back of her neck. "Hell yeah."

"No I mean. Like you hadn't really woken up? When you're sort of in that stage when you're half asleep and half awake?"

"Nope. Maybe your meds are making you feel a little loopy? Well," Kara winked at he. "Loopier than usual."

"It doesn't feel like that." Jessica admitted uneasily. "It feels like..." She shrugged, unable to articulate this sense of...weightlessness she's had since she first woke up in sickbay. "I don't know." And it scared her a little.

Kara suggested she go see Cottle and see if maybe it was her medication giving her this bizarre feeling.

Instead, Jessica hoped maybe Elosha held the answers she was looking for.

She sat in the chapel feeling oddly comforted by the large room. It took some getting used to, this room dedicated to the Gods. This place of worship to Gods Jessica felt had abandoned her. But she felt the prophecies were real. Her connection to Lee and the sense that they were both headed down a set path were very real. How could she reconcile that with not believing in some divinity?

Was it her mother's God that saved them all from this virus? Was it the many Gods these people believed in? Jessica had been struck down first with the virus and had languished the longest and yet here she was, alive. The will of the Gods tenaciously keeping her alive for their own ends.

"Do you believe now that the Gods have a plan for you?" Elosha's voice soothed her and Jessica closed her eyes, wanting to bury herself in the sound.

She waited for the woman to sit down next to her.

"I feel wrong," Jessica explained feeling that this was the best word to describe the unsettled shift inside of her. "I feel like I've been pulled back from something but not all of me is here."

"You were very ill. Perhaps this is just your body's way of healing itself. Taking it's own time so you're still left with a bit of weakness and know not to overdo it. It's all part of the recovery process." Elosha assured her, placing a dark, warm hand over Jessica's.

"I hope you're right. I just feel almost...faded." Jessica admitted softly. "The only time I don't feel like that is when I'm with Lee which isn't often lately since he's taken to avoiding me again."

Elosha smiled at her. "I suppose that tells you something, doesn't it?"

"That he's avoiding me? Yes, it tells me he's a fraidy cat trapped in a soldier's body." Jessica replied with a reluctant grin. "I feel like my heart pumps stronger when I see him. My breath flows better in my lungs. I feel more solid. Stupid, huh?"

"Not at all. You know the Gods mean you for each other. Neither one of you are whole without the other."

"That's not good." Jessica shook her head nervously. "That's not good at all. My mother raised me to be strong, independent. I can't let my whole physical being be so wrapped up in Lee that I'm liable to shut down if anything happens to him. What if we do have children and then Gods forbid, Lee goes out one day and he doesn't come back. In his line of work, that is a frightening reality. Will I just shut down and die with him? What about this daughter we're supposed to have? What would become of her if we both died? I won't put my daughter through that. I know how that feels," she said, her voice cracking with remembered loss.

"Jessica, listen to me." Elosha took both her hands. "The Gods never give us more than we can bear."

"I'm afraid to believe that," she admitted, her eyes watering.

"Hmmm, seems Captain Apollo ain't the only 'fraidy cat then, hmm?"

Jessica scowled at her.

Elosha pursed her lips, fighting a smile. "I'm actually very glad you came to see me. I've been checking up on the name Gabe. Our Captain Apollo seems to have had an imaginary friend named Gabe as a child."

Jessica stared at her, so many different reactions going through her mind. Amusement at Lee having an imaginary friend, disbelief that such a serious man was every a playful child with imaginary playmates, confusion at the numbers on her arm should spell out something from Lee's past and confusion that Jessica hadn't been privy to that memory in his mind.

"Why didn't I know that?" Jessica asked. "You would think I would know that because of, well, what I can do, right?"

"I think this is just an example of the Gods not revealing something to you until the right time." Elosha explained.

"But now I'm just more confused because of the dream I had when I was ill. It's the only one I can really remember. The others are just sort of quick flashes in my head. This one, I was about four, sitting in my mother's lap--"

"You were four?" Elosha interrupted.

"Yeah, why?" Then Jessica knew. "This imaginary friend, Gabe. Lee was four." She pressed her fingers to her temples in frustration and let out a small moan.

Elosha nodded and prompted her to continue.

Jessica sighed and continued her story. "My mother was telling me the story of her god. Her god sent an angel to a young girl and the angel told her that she was going to give birth to a baby that would be his son. This son was gonna be a king. A savior of his people."

Elosha's mouth fell open. "This was what your mother's religion believed? A child of her god offering salvation"

"That was the story, but I'm not sure what to think about it cause the son grew up to be assassinated by the government of the time. Not exactly a fitting end for royalty. But the bizarre part now is I remember the angel's name in the story was Gabriel. Gabe?" Jessica suggested.

Elosha couldn't answer. She'd gone very still and her fingers around Jessica's hands tightened almost painfully.

A.N:

JAT.NJ: (huggies) You're usually the first one to feedback every chapter. It amuses me. (laughs) Hopefully the Gabe thing will be explained to your satisfaction as the series moves on. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mae: (sniffles) I mourn the loss of the review! Hopefully it works this time. Hope you like this chapter.

Professor Simms: Thankie! I would have gotten this chapter out sooner but Mother Day got in the way and I got the urge to write shmoopy smut. (laughs) I'd love to hear your theories whenever you have time and if you want to be spoiled I can tell you if you're right or wrong. Feel free to e-mail or PM me anytime. Hope you like this chapter!

cmf161: I adore your feedback so! (huggies you) Handy of me to have Lee not remember the dream huh? (laughs) We won't be seeing Gabe for another few books yet but he will be very important. Gabe being a vision of Lee's...(whistles innocently) Yep, even if Lee did remember the dream, he'd be more stubborn about resisting Jess than he already is but in the end love would will out. He really is too far gone to turn away from her. Jessica really is unable to hide how she feels from Lee. She's getting better at not spouting every thought that comes into her head but she can still read him easily. Ironically, this isn't gonna make things any easier between them as you can see. It's one thing to know a man loves you, it's another problem entirely when he refuses to admit it. Thanks so much for your fun feedback. I so look forward to it and I hope you like this chapter too!

darkfinder: Thanks very much for the compliment. Not sure if by 'ending' you mean the virus being cured (yes) or Lee and Jessica ending because he won't admit how he feels (no). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Silwyna: Thankie for your feedback. I like writing Lee and his father. Glad you enjoy it too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Lady Luck

Chapter Eleven

"What is it?" Jessica asked. She had an image of pages in a leather bound book flipping rapidly in her head. The bible Elosha had given her.

"Have you read any more of the scrolls? There is a story there, of a child who would be born, a son who would lead the lost people to Earth. I read his name in the scrolls. He'll be called Gabriel and will find the location of Earth."

Jessica could feel Elosha's hands trembling violently over hers. "Why are you shaking like that? Wouldn't this be a good thing? We only have to find this Gabriel and he'll lead us to Earth. Or wait for him to be born at least."

"He will bring about the final and bloodiest of the Cylon wars," Elosha explained, her voice a broken whisper as if she were afraid the Gods would hear her.

Jessica jerked back, dread coursing through her like ice. "So if we try and find this child, or man if he's already born, we'll find Earth, but bring about a bloody war. Worse than the one we're in now?"

"A hundred times worse, my child. The loss of life will be more than half of our people. It will be another Apocalypse." Elosha closed her eyes and Jessica watched her lips move in silent prayer.

"I don't think humanity could survive another Apocalypse. We're barely surviving this war," Jessica remarked uneasily. The virus alone took over a thousand lives. How could they possibly fight a worse war than they were enduring already? "Have you told Adama this?"

Elosha shook her head. "I only discovered it yesterday. I've been torn over what to do."

"Should we search out this person and find our home but risk overwhelming loss of life and possible destruction, or stay as we are and perhaps find somewhere better to settle. Somewhere that the Cylons don't know about?" Jessica asked laying the question out on the table. "Can we change history?

"The scrolls begin with 'all this has happened before, all this will happen again.' Perhaps in your mother's time this child she spoke of was a saviour to his people and your child will be a saviour to yours."

"Did you miss the part where I mentioned they killed him?" Jessica asked.

"There have been many martyrs to the cause of salvation. But it was his choice to accept his role or not. Could he have said no and survived? Of course. But would there have been another savior to take his place? Or would his world have perished without his sacrifice? If we don't search for this Gabriel, will there merely be another to take his place?"

"So what do we do?" Jessica asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach and shuddering.

"What do you want to do?" Elosha asked her.

Jessica hesitated. If there was no Gabriel perhaps there would be no more Cylon wars. They could perhaps find a better, secret planet and her daughter could be born, not with the heavy responsibility of bringing about the victory of humanity in the last Cylon war, but live happily and safely. They all could. "I want to forget that this Gabriel exists or will exist. I want to take the family that I will have and run to some place the Cylons will never find us."

Elosha sat back and gave Jessica's hand a squeeze in understanding.

Saying you were gonna forget about something and actually forgetting about it were two very different things, Jessica knew. She thanked the Gods she was no longer blurting things out, making keeping this secret knowledge much easier. But as she watched Adama pace CIC, giving out orders, sending pilots (Lee, Kara and other people she'd come to care for and love) out every day to fight the good fight, she alternated between thinking she was making the right decision and making the wrong one.

What if she kept silent and it didn't make one bit of difference? What if this Gabriel was discovered and took up his mission to find the location of Earth? Wouldn't it be better for Adama and the rest of the fleet to be prepared?

After a suitable amount of mourning, Roslin began making plans for the postponed Colonial Day preparations. But as she began sending out wires to the fleet with instructions, colonial representatives began responding with their dissatisfaction over how she had handled the virus crisis. Leading the charge was, "Who else? Tom frakking Zarek," Lee grumbled crumpling up the message and throwing into a waste bin. "He's demanding his re-elections now."

"On what's supposed to be a celebratory day. Nice," Jessica remarked digging through her locker and trying not to look at a shirtless Lee because when she allowed herself to engage in ogling…well, she was ogling and that was rather embarrassing, especially if he caught her at it.

"Oh and it gets better, guess who's been assigned for the President's security detail?" Kara asked, rolling her eyes before going back to tying her shoes. "I'm flying over with Dr Freakweasel, of all people."

"Aww, no! You poor thing," Jessica said trying not to laugh.

"Well don't feel too sorry for me. You're gonna be stuck in the raptor with Tigh, Gaeta and a few of the other lower rungs."

"Me? Why do I have to go?" Jessica asked petulantly.

"'Cause you're Galactica's resident Cylon hound dog. Don't you feel special?" Kara joked, standing up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I think if you guys have Cylons in any government positions, you've got more problems than being stuck with Doc Freakweasel," Jessica said.

"You're right. But one problem at a time. First on our list, clothes. I've got leave from the old man to go over to Cloud Nine to do some shopping. Come with?" Kara asked her.

"What, you mean you're going to trade for something besides cigars and ambrosia and socks?" Lee asked in teasing disbelief that Jessica would have been glad to participate in if he weren't standing there in a towel and nothing else. _This is my punishment, _she thought sourly.

"Right, and the only reason you're going to wear your safe little dress greys is because everyone knows that off duty you have the fashion sense of a goat," Kara shot back. Jessica crossed her arms with great amusement and just watched the two of them go at it like a well-played ping pong match.

"Where as you are quite the little fashion plate, aren't you?" Lee tossed back looking pointedly at Kara's shorts and tanks as he got dressed. "Well, I'd love to continue this stimulating discussion but I have to meet with the president for a meeting before the ceremony. Say hi to Dr Freakweasel for me."

Jessica smiled, watching him walk out of the locker room, not quite sure who won that round.

"We're gonna make that bastard eat his feet," Kara promised.

There was a woman named Mae who was selling an inventory of dresses and other in-demand items on Cloud Nine. She had a deal with certain Black Market runners to give them a percentage of her profits in exchange for a keeping her supplied with clothes, liquor and other necessities. It also allowed her to charge insane prices.

"Isn't that illegal?" Jessica asked as Kara led her through the crowds that had begun to grow with people stocking up for Colonial Day preparations.

"It wouldn't be if Roslin weren't so tight-fisted. Waiting for her,this fleet would never get the things it needs," a weasly-looking black man grumbled from behind them.

Jessica turned to protest but Kara pulled her forward. "Don't even bother. There are a lot more people who think like that moron."

"Giving Zarek his perfect pulpit," Jessica nodded in understanding.

Kara began rifling through the racks of evening gowns and pulled out a beautiful blue gown. She held it up to her collar and turned to Jessica. "Yeah?"

"Oh, definitely yeah. That's gorgeous."

Kara walked over to the cracked full-length mirror to get a better look. She took a look at the tag to make sure it was her size and check the prize as Jessica continued looking.

"Frak me! Five hundred cubits. She's out of her frakking mind," Kara burst.

Jessica, who'd pulled out a form fitting dark green sapphire dress with a low V-neck line, dropped her dress like it was on fire.

"Do you ladies see anything you like?" Mae asked, coming up to them and smiling like a shark swimming in on its prey. "That dress would look positively gorgeous on you."

Kara smiled at her, recognizing her sales pitch for what it was. "Sure, just not something I'd pay five hundred cubits for."

"We certainly allow you to trade for it, if you'd prefer."

Kara spotted a deck of cards on Mae's accounting table and smiled. "I tell you what, I'll play you for it, and whatever she wants," she offered, pointing to Jessica.

"Hmm, interesting. If you lose?" Mae asked, amused.

"If I lose, then I'll buy this whole rack."

"Kara!" Jessica exclaimed with a token protest. She knew exactly what Kara's plan was and had a hard time fighting a smile. Starbuck was a legendary card player but not even she would make a bet like that unless she had an ace up her sleeve, as it were.

"Don't worry, Jess." Kara patted her cheek lightly. "I've got Lady Luck on my side."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cloud Nine

**Chapter Twelve**

Jessica stood behind Kara, appearing to provide moral support but in reality positioning herself in the best place to put their plan in motion. She didn't feel too bad about deliberately peeking into Mae's mind. She figured the Gods couldn't possibly condone Mae's outrageous prices so they'd look the other way at Jessica and Kara's trickery.

As people began to gather around, Kara started dealing cards and smiled at Jessica who grinned back as she mentally peeked at the cards being tossed Mae's way. She leaned her elbows on the back of Kara's chair. As the game got underway, Jessica poked her in the back based on whether Kara could beat Mae's hand or not. One poke meant 'yes', two meant 'no'. Both women had a very hard time not laughing and by the look on Mae's face, she was wondering if they weren't crazy.

When Kara threw down her final winning hand with a victorious, "Ha!" a cheer went up around them and Jessica finally gave in to the bubbling laughter inside of her.

"Fair enough, ladies," Mae said rising with an attempt at dignity. "The dresses are yours. I hope you understand when I say I hope to never see either one of you again." She narrowed her eyes at them and went to get their dresses.

"You!" Kara threw an arm around Jessica's shoulders and drawing her in close. "If I ever decide to give up flying, you and I are so going into business together!"

Jessica smiled as Kara pulled her towards the counter, warmed by the easy camaraderie between them.

"Holy crap! It's like we're literally outside!" Jessica exclaimed exuberantly as Gaeta helped her down off the raptor. She wished she could have flown in with Lee, who knew of her unease with flying and had managed to make her feel better the first time. As it was, she was slightly buzzed from the sedative Cottle had given her for the trip.

The interior of the Cloud Nine luxury liner was built to look like the outdoors of the world they had all known. Spread out on the grounds there was also a bar, hotel, a sectioned off area Gaeta said was going to be a small plaza and the conference center where the colony heads would meet. It was like a mini Caprica on a ship.

Jessica tried to blink the fuzziness from her vision and gripped Gaeta's arm when a wave of dizziness almost made her lose her footing. Behind them Kara's shuttle carrying her and Baltar landed, followed closely by Colonial One.

The ground beneath her feet felt disconcertingly uneven and Jessica was worried she wasn't gonna be able to walk on her own just yet. So she took a seat on the fake grass and tried to recover her equilibrium. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, laying her head down and taking deep breaths to center herself

"How are you feeling?" a soft, wonderfully familiar voice asked.

She lifted her head and rested her cheek on her forearms, smiling up at Lee as he crouched down in front of her. "Hey. Kinda high."

'Well, we have a few hours before the first meeting. Why don't you check in and take a nap?"

"Sounds good. You wanna help me up?" Jessica asked stretching her arms towards him.

He pulled her to her feet and slowly, the unsettled feeling cleared. He held her arms for a moment longer than was necessary and Jessica's heart warmed. She almost gave in to the urge to lean in close to him but there were too many people around and she didn't want to embarrass herself or Lee.

"You need help getting there?" Lee asked her, his breath warm against her forehead and smelling of coffee.

"Yes, yes I do," Jessica replied with a head to toe shiver she hoped nobody could see.

"Talbot, are you hammered?" Kara asked with a laugh as she walked over to them.

"It's this stupid sedative Cottle gave me. I'm gonna go sleep it off."

"Well, I'd offer to walk you over but I got to meet the old man and talk to him and Roslin about the meeting. Besides, you're with Lee. I don't think he even knows how to take advantage of a willing woman with her inhibitions down."

"My father is that way, Starbuck." Lee pointed towards the shuttle containing Adama.

Lee and Jessica walked slowly across the grass towards the rooms being held for those attending the conference. "It's so bizarre being outside but not being outside. It all looks so real." Jessica closed her eyes and raised her head towards the mock sky. "I swear I could almost get a tan."

Lee snorted. "Not quite. They're still working on it but it'll have to do for now I guess."

"Ah where's your optimism and imagination, Apollo? Never mind, look who I'm talking to."

When they got to the front desk, Jessica showed them her I.D card and the lady smiled and handed her the card key to her room.

"No offense, Lee, but this is way nicer than the Galactica." Jessica flopped on the bed and stared up at the pretty white blade whirring ceiling fan. She stretched on the soft mattress, feeling her limbs start to grow heavy. When she turned her head back to Lee, his eyes were locked on her and she could feel the desire radiating off him in waves.

She returned his gaze, meaningfully and he gave a start, breaking the spell. Jessica almost sighed in her disappointment but restrained herself. She did have her pride after all, though it did have a few holes in it where Lee Adama was concerned.

"Well, I'm gonna go check in to my room. It's …uh, right next door if you want-need me," he corrected quickly.

"Well, thanks for walking me over," Jessica said lamely, wanting to say so much more.

He nodded stiffly. She almost cursed this potent electricity between them because it made Lee so uncomfortable around her, which considering the intimate moments they'd shared so far was rather laughable.

He was still standing there, his hand on the hatch behind him but he made no move to leave. "I've been thinking, Elosha told me you guys figured out the numbers on your arm spelled out the name 'Gabe'."

Jessica's stomach tightened nervously. Gods, she'd been trying her damnedest to forget that name and all she had learned about him. She did not want to get into this discussion with Lee because he would ask her questions that she would have to answer.

"Um, can we table this discussion for later? I can barely keep my eyes open." That was the truth. She could feel the pull of sleep growing stronger.

"Oh, sure, sure," Lee nodded. "I just wanted to know if Elosha had told you about, well…how the name applied to me." He gave a short, sheepish shrug.

"She did," Jessica said with an amused grin. She didn't try and stifle her yawn, hoping he would get the point.

"I'll let you get some rest. I was just wondering what it could possibly mean."

"Nothing good. Trust me," Jessica admitted, making Lee's eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

She yawned again and Lee held up his hand. "Don't worry about it. Rest up. We'll talk later."

Jessica squeezed her eyes shut and groaned into the pillow when Lee left her alone. For someone who was so ambivalent about these signs and prophecies connecting the two of them, Lee Adama certainly didn't make them easy to ignore.

"_Do it!" The man said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing with undisguised hatred at Lee._

_Lee stood, gun poised, finger on the trigger, but his aim was not on the man across from him. The barrel was pointed lower and trembled violently in his hand._

"_Go ahead. Shoot him or we will take him with us."_

_Pain, fear, guilt was choking Lee, making it so hard to breathe. He had to do it. His gun hand was damp and shaking. He had to do it. Had to. Tears blurred his vision and agony like he didn't know was possible filled his heart and he choked back a sob. _

_With a prayer for forgiveness to the Gods and to his wife, Lee pulled the trigger._

Jessica woke up with a start her face bathed in what she thought was a cold sweat, until she felt the grief making her shake with its ferocity. She curled herself into a ball and without remembering why, continued to sob.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Beware Of Bears

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jessica decided there were few things more boring than watching history in the making, political history at least. She had tried to get out of sitting in on the conference, "Can't I just poke my head in and scan the room?" but to no avail. Roslin wanted her sitting in the audience so once Jessica determined there wasn't a Cylon to be found in the room, she was stuck among the press hounds, counting the slim light bars that ran end to end across the ceiling. Thirty at last count.

The only person who looked even close to as bored as she felt was Kara, who was singing an old popular radio hit about 'grabbing that boy and making him scream,' in her head. Once Jessica remembered the tune, it wouldn't leave her head either and she had to stifle the urge to hum the slow jazzy beat.

Lee's eyes were scanning the room constantly, coldly alert as if he expected someone to spring out and attack at any moment. When his eyes would meet hers, Jessica would feel her cheeks warm as if he was the one who could hear the lyrics dancing through her brain.

She'd woken in a considerably better, more energetic mood. She knew her sleep hadn't been dreamless, she had never had ever had a dreamless sleep. But it was a relief when she didn't remember some of the darker ones. The dampness on her pillow told her all she wanted to know.

Jessica revised her status as most bored person in the room when she saw Baltar with his head resting on his arms, fast asleep. "Perfect representative for Caprica," she grumbled in a low voice.

He came awake with a start and Jessica jumped, almost certain she had seen a hand on his head that had seemed to come out of nowhere. She blinked and told herself it must have been an after-effect of Cottle's pill. Baltar tried to act nonchalant, in case anyone was looking his way, as if he hadn't been seconds away from snoring.

Then he was looking at Jessica…or, not exactly at her, she realized. He was looking at the woman next to her, a red-haired reporter that was smiling back at him with a look that made Jessica want to toss her cookies.

Baltar shifted in his chair and slid down slightly as if trying to get a clearer look at something in their direction.

The reporter next to her uncrossed her legs and Jessica suddenly knew that Red Hair was not wearing any panties.

And by the grin on Baltar's face, he knew it too.

Jessica turned to Red Hair. "Oh my Gods!" She hissed in frank disapproval. The woman smugly ignored her. Jessica looked around for another empty chair, wanting to distance herself from Baltar's amorous pursuits.

She spotted a stocky blond man sitting in the last row, looking at his watch. A nervous shudder Jessica learned to never ignore trickled down her back. He stood, grabbed a black suitcase and made for the exit.

When Zarek stood and announced that he wanted to make a motion for the election of a Vice President, Jessica turned her attention back to the proceedings, making a mental note to ask Lee or Kara about the man later.

Of course, Zarek tried to act pleasantly surprised when the head of one of the other colonies stood and nominated Zarek for the position, though Jessica knew for a fact Zarek had paid off the asshat to throw Zarek's hat in the ring.

Who the hell would want a terrorist crackpot for a leader? Jessica wondered sharing a look of incredulous disgust with Lee across the room.

Geminon apparently did as the black female representative stood and seconded the motion.

"Frak me," Jessica heard Kara mutter mentally.

Good lords, Jessica thought. Anyone would be a better choice than Zarek. Jessica scanned the room, her eyes landing on the lascivious Baltar. Well, maybe not anyone.

Imagining Zarek as President and Baltar as Vice President, she shuddered. There was a nightmare team, if she'd ever saw one. They'd take care of humanity's destruction and the Cylon's wouldn't have to lift a finger.

After the meeting was over, Jessica found Lee in the bar, nursing a glass of ambrosia. "Well, that was frightening. There's something very wrong about Zarek in any position of power," she said sliding onto the stool next to him.

Lee gave a bitter snort and took another drink from his glass, motioning for the bartender to get him another. "And one for the lady."

"Oh no, I'm good," Jessica insisted. Then she shrugged. "You know what? On second thought, yeah. I think Zarek as Vice President might make sense if I get drunk."

"In that case bring us the bottle," Lee called out to the bartender.

Jessica turned and watched the bar patrons for a little while when Zarek's voice came over the radio. She gave a disgusted grunt and when she looked at Lee, he rolled his eyes at her. "I was thinking, Zarek as President, Baltar as Vice President; the Cylons almost look like a happy alternative and we wouldn't have to worry about the Cylons instituting a No Panty rule for all of the female population."

Lee choked on his drink, "What?" he asked laughing.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." The possessive, jealous hussy inside of her mentally remarked that she didn't want Lee knowing about other women and their panties, or lack thereof.

"Hey, turn that crap off," Lee ordered the bartender. Obviously, like herself, Lee was having trouble stomaching Zarek and his speeches about all the good he planned to do if voted into office.

"Gods save us all," Jessica exclaimed blowing a raspberry at the radio. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly raised and when she turned around she noticed the blond man once again, sitting innocently at a table. His black suitcase was propped open on the table. "Lee, have you seen that guy before?"

Lee waited until after the bartender had switched the radio channel to some soft piano jazz and followed Jessica's gaze. "Oh yeah, I think he was one of the press guys at-"

"Hey, I was listening to that," a man, a very large scary-looking man protested, standing up from his seat and walking towards them.

Lee stiffened and slid off his stool. "Is that right?"

"Yeah some of us actually care about what Mr Zarek has to say." The bear of a man easily towered over Lee. "Like you, right? You wanna hear what Mr Zarek has to say, right?" He directed his question to the blond man with the briefcase who simply shrugged.

"I don't care one way or the other," he replied.

"Well I take that as yes. Turn it back on."

"Zarek? Really?" Jessica asked him, unable to believe the man's gullibility.

"He speaks for all of us. He's a man of the people," the man insisted.

"Well, you're people. Sort of," Lee sneered.

_Oh, Captain Apollo, _Jessica mentally groaned, feeling the tension in the room rise.

The 'bear' stepped closer to Lee. Lee stubbornly, (stupidly?) held his ground.

She knew fists were gonna be thrown, just knew it and yet she still had to try and stop them. "Okay, okay. Why don't we just take a few steps back here? We've all got our opinions on Zarek and we should be free to express them without coming to blows. Isn't that right, Captain?" Jessica slipped between the two men, facing Lee and pleading with her eyes for him to back off.

"Why don't you just mind you own business, honey?" the bear said tauntingly.

Lee stepped closer, his eyes burning with growing fury until Jessica was nearly squished between the two men.

"Hey. Hey!" Jessica snapped, trying to get Lee's attention. "Look, you don't have to prove what a tough guy you are, okay? You're a big macho guy okay Lee? Well done. I'm impressed. But the guy is three times your size. What do you think you're doing?"

Lee stared down at her, his fists clenched.

"Please, can we just finish our drinks and go?" Jessica pleaded.

"Fine. Fine," he pushed out through clenched teeth, taking a step back.

"Yeah, I thought so," the bear replied with a smug smile. "Put the station back where it was,"

"Leave it," Lee shot back at the bartender and Jessica groaned audibly.

She wasn't surprised when 'the bear' lifted his hands in feigned surrender and then came back swinging.

Jessica crouched down between the stools as the fists started flying.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Lesser Of two Evils

**Chapter Fourteen**

The stools proved to be only a temporary safe haven once the fight spread from Lee and the 'bear' to almost every man in the bar. Those who weren't fighting were running for the exit with their dates.

When a man was thrown over a table and crashed into the stools, Jessica cried out in surprise more than pain, though having your knee pushed against the metal bar that propped up the leather cushion was not without its considerable discomfort.

She crawled past the stools towards the edge of the counter, spotting the bartender on the phone, frantically calling security. She decided where he was seemed the safest place to be.

He stared down at her with an accusatory glare.

"What? I tried to stop it!" She insisted defensively. Jessica risked a peek over the counter, ducking when a glass came hurtling towards her.

The 'bear' had Lee in what looked to be a very painful hold from behind. She grabbed the glass that had been thrown her way and put all her weight into sending it at the large man's head. It hit his ear, surprising him for the second Lee needed to break free.

Then Jessica spotted the blond man with the black suitcase again and she suddenly knew why he was there.

Roslin.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. He was here to assassinate the President. At Zarek's order.

Two men crashed into his table, sending the suitcase flying. It landed with a thud, its contents spilling out.

"He's got a gun!" She screamed when she saw the unmistakable black barrel sticking out between a folder and the carpet.

Then out of nowhere, Jessica saw Kara making a beeline for the man. She hadn't even known that Kara had been around. Jessica almost called in greeting but when Kara tackled the man, after briefly kicking a handy bottle/weapon towards Lee, she decided it could wait until later.

"You looking for this?" Lee shouted while straddling the bear of a man and brought the bottle down on his head with an audible crack that made Jessica flinch and to be honest, turned her on a little. However, she did plan to try and act appropriately annoyed that he'd ignored her pleas to back down.

Violent Lee was one frustrating, yet incredibly hot bastard.

After the fight was over and Jessica had informed Lee of Blondie's nefarious purpose, Kara and Lee decided to have some fun wrangling a confession out of him, leaving Jessica to entertain herself for the rest of the day.

It wouldn't be enough that Jessica 'knew' the man was there to kill Roslin. To arrest him and throw him in the brig they needed solid proof. Though Jessica's 'knowing' did give them enough suspicion to question him. She was confident that Lee and Kara would have no trouble getting the man to spill his guts, especially if Lee went all crazy and violent again. A soft spoken man like Lee was; Blondie was in for a hell of surprise, Jessica thought with a devilish giggle.

"I didn't know a water fountain could be so amusing," Zarek said from behind her.

"Oh Lords. Where's a Cylon when you need one?" Jessica groaned turning around to face him and then back to the fountain.

"I come in peace, Ms Talbot. Can I call you Jessica?"

"You could call me 'Goodbye,'" Jessica shot back.

He smiled and ignored her attitude, taking a seat on the bench next to her. "I've just come to ask your advice."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, if anyone could help me out with this election, you can," Zarek said.

Jessica stared at him and then narrowed her eyes. "I imagine killing off the President would pretty much help you skip right over the vice presidency and slide you right into the presidency."

Zarek's eyes widened but he quickly covered his surprise behind that smarmy smile. "I'm hurt that you would think I would stoop so low."

"Yeah well, leopards and spots and all that," Jessica sneered.

"I assure you, I will let the people win this election for me. Besides, killing off Roslin wouldn't do any good. I'd still have to eliminate Wallace Grey."

Jessica stared at him blankly then nodded with sudden understanding. "He's the guy she picked to run against you?"

"Indeed," Zarek nodded.

"Well, you don't have to be a seer to guess who I'm gonna vote for but I'll give you a hint, Zarek, it ain't you."

"I just want what's best for the rest of humanity. Why can't you see that?" He asked shaking his head.

"Because you're only interested in what's best for you. Everybody knows it," Jessica hissed.

"Well the early polls would prove you wrong, Ms Talbot."

She shook her head, "Isn't there an assassin or someone you have to meet?" Then she snapped her fingers dramatically. "Oh that's right, he's busy being interrogated by Captain Adama and Lieutenant Thrace." She felt a thrilled burst of satisfaction when he clenched his jaw, trying to keep his features neutral.

"I'm surprised that you have all this time to entertain all these conspiracy theories with all the Cylon hunting you're supposed to be doing. But I'd still like you to indulge me. Tell me, Oh Great Seer, truthfully, do you really think Wallace Grey is gonna win this election?"

Jessica rolled her eyes but did as he asked suddenly smiling as the answer came to her. "Nope." Then unable to stop herself, she burst out laughing. She knew that for some reason, Wallace Grey was not gonna win the election but she also discovered that Zarek would not be winning either. She kept that last bit of information to herself as she watched him walk away, strolling confidently across the lawn.

Blondie was dead. He'd been left alone, tied to his chair, in the interrogation room after Lee and Kara had drilled him for information. Somehow, somebody got to him and slashed his wrists, making it look like a suicide.

"I'm telling you, it was murder," Jessica insisted as she sat with Lee, Kara and President Roslin, listening to more election coverage.

"Zarek says he was with you during the time the man was killed," Laura explained.

"Excuse me?" Lee asked with undeniably jealous pique before he could catch himself.

Jessica gave him a small, amused smile but then frowned, remembering how she'd been forced to endure Zarek's company all so he could have an alibi. "That jackass,"

Kara winced as she listened to different people go on about the virtues of Tom Zarek and all the good he could do for the colonies. She turned to Jessica "Not to be a naysayer, but are you sure that bastard's not gonna win this thing?"

"I'm telling you. Zarek isn't gonna touch the vice presidency. But if you'll pardon my saying, Madame President, neither is your guy."

The three of them stared at her. "They're the only two running and something tells me, Zarek isn't just gonna throw in the towel," Lee pointed out. "He's got a following that's growing by the minute. He's charismatic. Don't underestimate him. He knows how to work the people, knows what buttons to push."

"Right, so did the Cylons when they nuked us," Kara grumbled.

Jessica noticed that President Roslin was no longer paying attention to their conversation. Her focus was back on the radio, where Gauis Baltar was talking to the press, giving an impassioned speech in Laura's favor. He praised her leadership so far and assured the reporters that he was confident that she would lead them well into the future. She most definitely had his vote. A boisterous round of applause followed is speech.

"Well, nice to know Doc Batty is doing some thinking with his upstairs brain for once," Jessica joked but her smile faded when she was privy to Laura's train of thought.

"Rest assured, Tom Zarek is not gonna win this election. Now if you all will excuse me, I have a rather unpleasant duty to perform," Laura stood up and Jessica stared open mouthed, knowing where she was going but still unable to believe the woman could possibly be serious.

"Uh, Madame President, Madame President, wait!" Jessica called out following her. "I really don't think what you're about to do is a good idea. Really! It's bad, I mean, like bad, a very bad idea!"

Laura smiled at her as she continued her brisk pace down the corridor. "Consider it the lesser of two evils. That'll be all, Ms Talbot," she added gently but firmly.

"But Mad-" Jessica protested, but Laura had already turned the corner going off in search of Gaius Baltar.

Jessica walked back dejectedly to Lee and Kara who stared back at her in confusion.

"What was all that?" Lee asked.

"Well, we're about to get a new candidate," Jessica explained wincing.

"Who?" He asked.

She dropped back into her seat with wearily. "Well, let me put it this way. Choosing between Zarek and this guy is like asking if you'd rather be shot in the head or in the ass."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Where I Want To Be

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your Vice President Mr Gauis Baltar!" Laura Roslin exclaimed exuberantly. The crowd in the ballroom erupted in applause as Gauis came out and soaked up the adulation.

"Told you," Jessica said, leaning close to Kara's ear as they both chimed in with half hearted applause. "We are so frakked."

She supposed it was better to have Baltar a step away from the presidency than Tom Zarek but Jessica couldn't help feeling that they'd just set the fuse to something that was gonna blow up in their faces somewhere down the line. Baltar may have unwittingly betrayed the human race the first time around but Jessica couldn't help fearing that the Cylon influence was still somehow cloaked around Dr Freakweasel. She just couldn't work out how. Was there a Cylon connection on board the Galactica? Jessica was certain that after Boomer, there were no more Cylons on board the ship. So what was this Cylon influence and where the frak was it coming from? Was Baltar communicating through some secret wire channel to a Cylon on one of the other ships? That seemed the most obvious answer, but instinct told her it wasn't the right one. She'd brought this up to President Roslin, who told her that this was all the more reason to keep Baltar next to her. As the president, Laura would constantly breathing down Baltar's neck. Put that way, Jessica figured the best place to have Baltar was next to the president. Still, it was a small consolation.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. Maybe if we get hammered enough, Baltar as the V.P will start to make sense," Kara insisted pulling Jessica with her towards the bar.

"I don't think there's enough ambrosia in the world for that," Jessica said but followed along.

Lee spotted Kara first. She was dressed in a soft blue dress that made her look rather beautiful, to Lee's amazement. Who knew there really was a girl under that tough as nails exterior that was his insubordinate little Lieutenant Starbuck? If this was what Zak had seen when he looked at Kara, Lee understood now why his younger brother hadn't had a chance. Lee wished his brother could see her now. He swallowed a pang of regret that hitched in his throat when his eyes shifted to the woman next to his friend.

He recognized Jessica immediately though he shouldn't have because she had never looked like this on the Galactica. She was dressed in a sparkly green gown that looked almost molded to her with a slit up the side that stopped almost at her hip and when she turned he could see the daringly low neckline that gave him enough cleavage to make his mouth literally water. As were the men around her, Lee noticed with a scowl. She was perched up on the bar, her long legs crossed as she laughed and shook her head at something one of the men was saying. He admitted that these two were without a doubt the most beautiful women in the room but couldn't Kara go off somewhere and take the men with her? Jessica leaned in close to…who was that? Chuckles? And nodded at him with a grin. Yes, to what? Lee would like to know. He was torn between enjoying these few moments to watch her unnoticed and going over there and beating the laughter right out of Chuckles and every other guy swarming around her. He grit his teeth and just gave himself a few more seconds to watch her. Her black hair was curled and fell in a mass of soft waves around her bare shoulders. She wore a silver bangle around one upper arm that Lee thought he recognized as Kara's and there was a necklace around her throat that Lee didn't think he'd ever seen before. It had a charm of some kind but from this far away he couldn't make it out. Well, he'd just have to get closer then, he decided.

Jessica felt him before she saw him. The faint weightless quality that had become an unsettling companion under her skin as of late sharpened into gorgeous tactile sensation when she realized Lee had arrived. She looked towards the door and there he was, still a stickler for routine in his uniform dress grey's but devastatingly handsome nonetheless. She couldn't breathe for a moment as she watched him moving towards her, his eyes intent and…possessive, she realized with a throbbing surge of excitement.

"Hey, Apollo. Your gown in the shop?" Kara joked from the lap of Hot Dog. She took another puff from the lieutenant's cigar and then placed it back in his mouth.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Nice to see you too, Lieutenant. I hope you don't plan on getting too drunk tonight, you have flight duty tomorrow."

"Yeah, so nice of you to pencil me in," Kara replied.

"So, looks like you were right about Baltar," Lee said turning back to Jessica.

"Why is it I hardly ever seem to be right about anything good?" She asked, screwing up her nose.

"Well, Hot Dog and I are gonna go out on floor. Apollo, I suggest you don't talk the girl to death and let her have some fun, okay?"

"Hot Dog, step on her feet for me, will you?" Lee called out as the two of them made their way towards the crowded floor.

He turned back to Jessica, who was still being monopolized by too many men for his liking. "Gentlemen, I think there are a few other ladies you could work your considerable charms on, right?"

_He's jealous, _Jessica thought with a gleeful tightening in her belly.

"Jessica was about to tell my fortune," Chuckles protested.

"I can do that right now, Chuckles. It doesn't look good," Lee warned and Jessica had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the glare he was giving the poor man.

Oh it felt so good to have Lee be this possessive ass with her! Her feminist self should be insulted but any show of Lee's real feelings were too flattering for her to be offended. She wanted him just like this, claiming her even if it wasn't with words. It took all her willpower not to throw her arms around him and kiss him silly.

Jessica sensed that one of the deckhands, Derby, was about to ask her to dance so she quickly jumped ahead before he could. "Captain, shall we?" She motioned towards the dance floor.

Lee gave a little start of surprise and for a second, his cheeks flushed uncomfortably but he nodded and gave her his arm.

"I was…well. I was gonna get around to…uh…" Lee stammered as he drew her close to him.

"I know," Jessica admitted with a small smile. She took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, trying not to shiver at the feel of his fingers on her back. "Derby was gonna beat you to it though."

"Oh," he replied.

She focused on the three buttons on the sash that ran down his uniform. "So the pins make this formalwear, hmm?"

"Yeah well, like Kara said, my gown was in the shop." He joked, slightly embarrassed.

She ran her hand down the sash, revelling in the hard feel of his chest. "I think you look very handsome,"

"Well…" he shrugged, uncomfortable with the compliment. Then he noticed the charm dangling from the thin gold chain against her chest.

"Who's the 'T' stand for?" Lee asked, lifting the small charm with his finger, his body tightening as he touched satin soft skin.

"Oh it's not a 't' it's a cross. It was my mother's. It's supposed to be for good luck or for protection or something," she replied softly.

"A cross? I don't think I've ever heard of one as a good luck charm."

"It was a part of her faith," Jessica explained.

Lee nodded in understanding and Jessica was silent, running her hands along the fabric of his uniform.

"I don't think I could handle you in civvies," she admitted in a low whisper.

He gave her a small smile, "I think I'm the one that's supposed to be making you blush."

"Well, give it your best shot, Captain," she grinned up at him teasingly.

He thought for a moment but then shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at it. All that comes to mind is how incredibly beautiful you look right now."

Jessica's heart tightened in her chest and her face warmed pleasurably. "That certainly works."

"And I know there's something I should be saying about the color of the dress and your eyes and all that but I'm afraid I can't really think when you're looking up at me like that,"

"Like what?" She asked, a little breathless. His face was so close. She could feel his warm ambrosia scented breath on her face.

"Like you're glad Derby didn't ask you first," he replied hoarsely.

"Very glad. I only want to be right where I am. You're the only one I wanted to dance with." She didn't bother to lower her eyes, which she knew were too full of the truth.


	16. Chapter 16: Do I Have To Say The Words?

**Chapter Sixteen**

His hands tightened on her and his eyes burned into hers. Lee lowered his head a fraction of an inch and Jessica lifted her mouth towards him, licking her lips expectantly and parting her mouth, wanting him to kiss her very badly.

"Jess…" he whispered softly. His mouth was only a breath away and Jessica had only an instant to tilt her mouth up and touch his lower lip when he pulled away with a strained groan. "Not here."

Jessica took a deep breath and tried to remember that he was right. They weren't the only ones in the room. "Outside?" She asked, slightly dazed from the thrumming hunger burning a path through her blood to settle desperately between her legs. Oh Gods, how she wanted him.

His hands on her back were trembling slightly and she stepped forward a few inches, pressing herself against him gently and feeling how much he wanted her as well.

"Jess…" he repeated, licking his lips while his eyes flared with heat.

She reached up and touched him, running a finger down his smooth cheek. "Lee," she whispered simply, not hiding the naked desire from her voice. He shivered and bit his lip then straightened and without a word, began pulling her towards the exit. Jessica followed, her whole body throbbing with expectation, her hand tucked securely in his. When they spilled out into the fake moonlight, he grabbed her and crushed his mouth to hers, pressing her hard against the wall.

Jessica gave a triumphant sigh as she pulled him closer, digging her fingers into his shoulders and pressing herself eagerly against him as his tongue slid into her mouth to meet hers. One hand came down to slide through the slit in her dress and grab her thigh, squeezing gently. His other hand covered her breast through her dress, making Jessica whimper with the need to feel him against her bare skin.

"Oh Gods, Jess…Jess…What am I doing?" He broke his mouth from hers but only to run his lips down her neck, making her arch against him. He pulled aside the neckline of her dress, exposing a breast to the cool night air before making her cry out with the heat of his mouth on her nipple. "What are you doing to me?" He demanded as he sucked, licked and bit her, His fingers worked past her panties, feeling her slick heat.

"Lee…take me…your room, now. Oh Gods…please…" Jessica panted feeling dangerously close to an orgasm. She wanted him inside of her and feeling the pounding demand of his own desire, knew that he would take her gladly.

He stopped his blissful torment only long enough for them to make it to his hotel room and then his hands were on her again, unzipping her dress. He grabbed her hips and lifted her off her feet, his mouth sucking on her lips as they moved to his bed. He dropped her on the mattress and climbed over her and lowered the green material down off her breasts before taking one in his mouth again making her bury her head against the mattress as she held him close to anchor herself.

Her hands fumbled with his jacket, trying to remove it and Lee finally pulled back to strip both his jacket and shirt off hastily before claiming her mouth again. Feeling his bare skin against her breasts, Jessica's trembling increased. He lifted her slightly to pull her dress the rest of the way down until she was clad only in her underwear. She began pulling insistently at his belt. Lee gave a soft laugh and grabbed her hands and pulled them up over her head.

"Oh Gods, Lee…please…I love you. I love you so much."

He gave her a soul searing kiss as he nudged her thighs apart and then moved his hand between them, sliding into her panties to stroke her. Jessica whimpered and turned her face to the side, the sensations becoming too much.

"Come baby," he murmured hotly in her ear, thrusting his finger inside of her and curling it upwards as he stroked back and forth.

"Oh yes…Oh Gods…Lee, please. I want you inside of me…please," she begged.

"Oh I will, trust me," he promised. He pressed his thumb against her dripping center and Jessica cried out his name as her orgasm shot through her blood ruthlessly.

"Oh frak!"

Lee nipped at her shoulder as he stroked her through her orgasm and began to build her up yet again.

"Oh Lee…inside of me…now!" she demanded, heatedly.

"How you feel right now? Desperate, hot, wanting? That's how you make me feel every day. Every night I'm dreaming of you like this, feeling how I feel, shaking underneath me."

"Yes…yes…Show me. Tell me. Tell me you love me. Tell me you're feeling what I'm feeling," she panted. "Say the wor-"

He kissed her again, lifting her legs around his hips so she could feel how hard he was. Jessica gave a desperate moan and moved her hips against his, rubbing herself against his clothed erection. Lee pushed down and she could feel his own senses spinning as well as he rolled his hips hungrily against her.

Her own senses were amplified, joined in her mind by what he was feeling as well and Jessica could feel the approach of another orgasm. She bit her lip, trying to hold it back, wanting him to be full and thrusting inside of her when she came again.

But Lee had other plans. He moved down along her body until his face was between her thighs, glancing up at her with a determined, devilish gleam in his eye.

"I want to know how you taste," He pulled her underwear down off her hips, Jessica shaking with anticipation beneath him.

Oh he was going to kill her before he ever got inside of her!

He licked her very slowly and gave a groan of satisfaction when her hand gripped his hair and she lifted her hips to him to take more.

"Oh my Gods…" she cried feeling the excruciatingly wonderful heat of his mouth sending her hurtling towards another sharp orgasm. "Lee…Oh Gods…I can't….I can't take anymore…Frak…killing me…"

Then he began spearing her with his tongue and Jessica was screaming his name and screaming her love for him as she bore down against his mouth in a mind numbing orgasm.

She dropped, panting against the mattress and smiled lazily when his head was above hers again.

"Nice?" He asked smugly.

Jessica laughed breathlessly as he dotted kissed along her collarbone and nuzzled her neck. "Gods…" She sighed then she took his face her hands and kissed him thoroughly. "I love you so much, Lee. I love you so much I feel dizzy," she sighed, giggling happily.

He reached for her mouth again and a warning bell went off in the back of Jessica's dazed mind. _He hasn't said the words. _She broke off the kiss and stared at him and her mind skipped ahead to after they made love. He'd feel regret. His physical desire for her would be sated for the moment but he would try and brush it off as a simple lay, nothing more. He would tell her they had gotten carried with this thing that had been building between them and that she was trying to take things too far emotionally. She wanted something he couldn't give her. The future conversation was filling her with an icy dread and she shook her head.

"You can't say it, can you?"

Lee stared down at her warily. "What are you talking about?" He reached down and tried to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"No, Lee. No..I..can't…not like this, I thought I could but…Oh Gods," She was shoving at him, pushing him off of her and trying to slide out from underneath him.

"What? No, where are you going? You don't want to stop-" He trapped her with his arms and Jessica closed her eyes against the frustration she saw in him.

"No, I don't. But we can't do this. I can't, not with you,"

"Jess, come on. This doesn't have to be a big-"

"Don't, Lee. Don't say that when you know why it is a big deal if we made love."

"Oh this is frakking ridiculous!" Lee burst angrily moving off of her. "Fine, you wanna go? Go!" He all but pushed her off the bed. He got up and threw her dress at her. "I'm sick of your games, Ms Talbot. One minute you're hot. The next your cold. I'm not gonna be your frakking lap dog, okay?"

"Lee-" Jessica opened her mouth to protest Lee was too far into his anger fuelled by sexual frustration.

"No, you want me but only under your conditions. You want me as some frakking sperm donor for some kid-"

"I love you, you frakking moron! That's why we can't do this, not if it's not gonna mean more to you. If all that mattered was that damned prophecy than I would have frakked you the first day and had done with it but that's not what I want, Lee. Don't you get that?"

"A second ago you were begging me to frak you, now you're telling me to stop. Forgive me if I don't have the patience to deal with what you want when you can't even decide that yourself."

"I thought you…" She looked away, holding her dress close to her and fighting tears. She turned her back to him and pulled her dress back on. "I thought you were ready t0 admit that you loved me. I thought that was why we were going to make love now. If all I wanted was a frak, Lee, I'm sure Derby would have obliged."

Lee's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm as she tried to walk towards the door, the message in his eyes clear. _You're mine._

Jessica laughed bitterly at the unspoken words. "You're right. I am. But you don't want me. Or, let me change that, you want me, but you don't want to admit that you love me and that's the only way I'll ever give myself to you. Now leave me alone." She walked towards the door and this time, Lee didn't stop her from leaving.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Heat Of Passion

**Chapter Seventeen**

_I hate him,_ Jessica thought, clutching the blanket up to her chin as the tears streamed down her cheeks. _IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim!_ She pulled her legs up to her chest and turned to stare at the wall that separated her from Lee.

Lee and the woman he was with right now, the woman that wasn't Jessica.

She'd been about to drift off to sleep when she heard Lee's door open and his drunken laughter mixed with that of a high pitched giggle.

Jessica wiped furiously at her cheeks. Frakking bastard! She was not gonna shed tears over that…that…_Gods it hurts so bad… _She hiccupped on a sob.

Then the moaning started. Jessica squeezed her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears but she knew it would do no good.

The walls were sound proof and yet she heard everything.

And felt everything. That was definitely the worst part. She knew in vivid detail exactly what was happening in that other room because her body was still tuned in to Lee's. Having his hands on her, Jessica still felt the effects of Lee's own desire. Though she had halted it, he'd gone and found someone (she thanked the Gods she couldn't see who) to give it free reign.

"Do I really need to listen to this?" Jessica seethed upwards to whatever Gods were listening.

And, Oh God, her body was starting to stir once again. Her nerve endings practically crackled, full of Lee's desire and her own.

She ran her fingers along the wall, seeing the curves of Lee's broad shoulder and back. She traced the line of his arm but stopped at his hand which was cradling the other woman's face. He settled between her legs and Jessica felt the warmth of Lee's body covering her own. Jessica shook her head, not wanting this fantasy/reality to continue on, knowing everything she was feeling, Lee was doing to some nameless woman at the same time.

But her body was aching, demanding that she bring it relief. Jessica turned on her back, trying to ignore the building sensations in her being.

_Not going to happen._ She thought firmly, clenching her fists so hard, her nails dug into her palms.

Then she felt Lee push into the woman and Jessica went very still, her breath sucked out of her body. She clamped her legs shut. _Dear God, Gods, Elves or Fairies, who ever the hell is up there, don't do this to me! _She rested her fist on her belly. Her fingers itched to trail down and follow the path of Lee's movements. But she couldn't. Surely she had more pride than this? To lower herself to imagining his touch as a substitute for the real thing.

No, she didn't. She could feel Lee's hot breath against her/the woman's neck and his shaft burning inside of her. So real her body was spasming and clutching at the imagined soft steel of his cock. Her moist folds were rubbing in exquisite detail against a body that wasn't there.

Jessica's fingers had a mind of their own and reached down to stroke her swollen damp flesh in time to Lee's movements. She could feel him…feel him driving hard and fast.

A distant part of her, further back then the heartache felt a small triumphant relief. It would be better when they did it. When she and Lee finally made love, it would be so much more powerful than this mere physical relief. She held on to that, tried to reach back and grab that certainty as her body began to tremble with coming release.

Lee quickened his thrusts, grabbing on to the woman's thighs and lifting them higher and wider. The woman was screaming her pleasure and Jessica fought to block out the jealousy that burned in her. But it stabbed through her like Lee's shaft, hard and insistent.

Then past the woman's cries she could hear Lee. His sounds of pleasure filled her ears. Jessica reached back with one hand and grabbed the pillow beneath her head, her fingers clutching it desperately as she came. She bit her lip to stifle her own cry of orgasm as she felt Lee reach his own climax.

She almost missed him groaning out her name.

Her name! Not whoever he was with, but hers.

Jessica blinked in the darkness of the room, her dizzy mess of nerves clouding her mind. Had she heard it? Or imagined it, so deep in her fantasy?

Then she heard yelling and Jessica jumped at the hard thump against Lee's wall. It was followed by another and another. Someone was throwing things.

"You frakking jerk!" Jessica heard the woman's voice loud enough that Jessica's special sense wasn't really necessary.

Another thump.

"Who the frak is Jessica?"

"Alright, enough is enough," Jessica threw back the blanket, letting her anger and frustration propel her back into her robe and out the door. She was too driven by pure frustration over Lee's denial of his feelings for her to let herself happily dwell on the fact that he had cried out her name while with another woman.

She was still too hurt about the 'other woman' part of the event.

Jessica knocked furiously on Lee's door. He opened door and stared down at her in surprise and she saw the guilt flicker in his eyes briefly before he pushed it aside. Then he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her. His face was still slightly damp and his bare chest was flushed. Jessica felt a brief moment of embarrassment wondering if her own face reflected what she had done.

Then behind Lee, Jessica spotted the woman, a tall, leggy redhead who stood with her black tight mini-dress held up against her naked body.

Jessica grit her teeth, imagining Lee's hands on this woman. "Get out," Jessica hissed, trembling.

"Excuse me? Who the frak are you?" the woman, Katya asked insolently.

"I'm going to be his wife," Jessica insisted, holding on to her temper by a very thin thread.

Katya turned to Lee, her blue eyes wide with indignation. "You're engaged? You mother-frakker!"

Before Lee could protest, Katya smacked him hard across the face. He cupped his cheek in disbelief and then the angry look Lee gave Jessica most likely matched her own.

"Is your name Jessica?" Katya asked turning away from both of them to slip her dress back on. "I sure as hell hope it is because she's the one he wants and if that isn't you, you'd be making a huge mistake getting hitched to this one."

With that, Katya stormed out of the room, leaving the two of them alone, stewing in their mutual anger.

Lee moved first. He grabbed Jessica by her arm and pulled her to him. "What the hell was that?"

"Get your hands off me!" Jessica said, her voice low and seething as she tried to pull out of his grasp. "I'm not interested in her sloppy seconds."

"Not so fast. What the hell did you think you were doing bursting in here? You had your chance, Jess. Too late the play the jealous shrew," Lee growled against her face. She could still smell the liquor on his breath.

"You're not worth it," Jessica shot back, feeling her heart break all over again. "Don't worry, I won't bother you again. Message received, okay? Go ahead and frak who ever you want. We're nothing to each other right?" She finally managed to break free of his grip. Jessica walked dejectedly back towards his door, her feet heavy from the sorrow in her heart. She heard Lee sigh and open his mouth to apologize. Her pride was too battered to let him make it. She pulled open the door and stopped. "I will never, ever forgive you for this, Lee Adama. Not ever," Jessica burst, fighting the burn of renewed tears before forcing herself to walk out.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: An Open Flame

**Chapter Eighteen**

She was shoving the black heels she had worn to the party on the night she wished she could forget into her bag. A knock on the door made Jessica go still as dread and anticipation warred inside of her. Then a beat of relief tinged with profound disappointment. _Not Lee._

"Ms Talbot?" Laura Roslin's sweet, soft voice called out in greeting on the other side.

"Come in, Madam President," Jessica called out, turning back to her clothes as Laura entered the room.

"I… "

Jessica was pretty sure Laura's distraction was due to the fact that her hotel room currently looked like a tornado had hit it. She'd gone a little bat-shit trying to purge herself of her pain over Lee's betrayal. She appreciated Laura's discretion in not asking what had happened.

"Not-so-organized chaos," Jessica offered with a sad shrug.

"Ah," Laura replied, the vague reply full of feminine understanding. "I was hoping I could get a chance to talk with you in private before we left."

"Oh? Would you mind if I kept-" Jessica gestured towards her mess of tangled bed clothes and her few belongings.

"Please, continue," Laura assured her. "I wanted to ask you if you'd consider taking over as my personal aide on Colonial One."

Jessica stopped, her black lace bra hanging from her wrist. Her mouth fell open in undisguised surprise. "Eh?"

"Well, now that Billy and Petty Officer Dualla are getting married-"

"They are? When did this happen?" Jessica asked.

"I thought you knew. They became engaged last night at the Colonial Day celebration."

"Oh," Jessica's face fell and she turned away so Laura wouldn't see the pain in her eyes. "I left early," she added quietly.

"I see. Well I re-assigned Billy to be my personal representative on the Galactica, keep an eye on Baltar, keep him from letting the vice presidency from going to his head."

"Billy babysitting Baltar? Keikya must loooove that," Jessica snorted.

"He'll be close to Dee. Not that I'm any kind of expert but I imagine that's sort of a requirement for matrimonial bliss." Laura gave Jessica a witty smile that faltered when Jessica didn't reciprocate. She cleared her throat and continued on. "I thought you'd enjoy a new position, change of scenery."

Jessica turned back to Laura as the truth suddenly became apparent to her. "Adama is trading me to you like a pyramid card, isn't he?"

Laura winced and shrugged. "Only in the most technical sense," she tried to assure her. "The opening presented itself when Billy came to me this morning. When Adama suggested you're transfer-"

"He suggested it? Why?"

"I don't know and that is the truth. I met with him a few hours ago after his meeting with a journalist from the-"

"Katya!" Jessica suddenly gasped, realization dawning with mortifying clarity. The redhead that Lee had slept with.

"I don't remember her name but she seemed pretty upset when I came in, though Adama is not known for coddling the press so I thought nothing of it at the time. Is this gonna be a problem?"

"Oh good lords of Kobol. She went straight to him. That bitch! Oooh, I'm sorry Madame President," Jessica waved absent mindedly as her thoughts raced.

The woman was gonna get Jessica back for her involvement with Lee, thwarting Katya's amorous little tryst. She wasn't quite sure how yet though but a feeling of dread started pulsing through her, making her belly tighten.

"Ms Talbot?" Laura pressed, trying to regain Jessica's attention.

"Hmm?" Jessica asked distantly, snapping back to attention. "Oh, I'm sorry. Um…I'd be honored. I'd like that." A chance to get off the Galactica and avoid Lee? Sign her up.

Laura smiled. "Oh good. I'm looking forward to it. We'll iron out-What are you doing?" the older woman asked when Jessica spotted the green dress that started this whole mess, crumpled on the floor.

"This miserable thing!" Jessica seethed, bunching the fabric in her fists. She dropped the dress on the bed then went into the bathroom and came out with a pair of scissors.

"What are you-Oh don't do that! It's a lovely dress," Laura protested.

"This? This dress? I wish I'd never seen this dress. Madame President, I hate this dress," Then she stopped, an inspired smile on her face. "Maybe I should burn it!"

Laura raised her hand in protest. "Now I don't think would be the best idea. Space ship and everything. Would you like to talk about it?"

Jessica bit her lip, fighting back the desire to fall on the woman and sob her heart out. "No, cause then I'll turn into a sobbing basket case. Mad is better." She stiffened her spine just as another knock on the door heralded Kara's arrival.

"Come in, Kara,"

Laura got to her feet. "Well, I imagine you and Captain Apollo could work as an efficient team on my military-Oh dear," she started when Jessica sent her a glare. "Ah, I think I understand now."

When Kara entered, Laura placed a comforting hand on Jessica's shoulder. "I look forward to working with you and I think we can keep Captain Adama on the Galactica for now. Hello, Lieutenant." Laura smiled at Kara, who looked at her in obvious confusion.

"Madame President," Kara nodded, sending Jessica a questioning glance.

"Oh and Lieutenant Thrace, I would keep Ms Talbot from any kind of open flame."

As Laura walked past her, Kara raised an eyebrow at Jessica. "Open flame?"

Jessica shook her head trying to forget the source of her misery. "So I got a new job," she announced with forced brightness.

"And the part about the open flame?"

"President Roslin's a little paranoid."

Kara looked at her with obvious skepticism but figured if Jessica wanted to talk about it, she would.

"So, word has it you and Captain Tightass left the Colonial Day celebration early," Kara said with a wide grin.

"What? Was there a story on it over the wireless?" Jessica grumbled.

"Next best thing, pilots still hung-over from too much ambrosia. I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say the two of you, for reasons known only to your stupid selves, didn't seal the deal?"

"So what, you're the seer now?" Jessics snapped but Kara didn't take offense.

"Nope, just figured if you two had frakked you'd be in a much better mood."

"Right. Well let's just say Lee got his, okay? And I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Gotcha. Okay, so you all ready to go?"

"Wait, you're coming with me? What about Baltar?"

Kara grimaced and shrugged. "Switched security detail with Racetrack and Goober."

"How come?" The Jessica clamped a hand over her mouth in shock. "Baltar? You and Vice President-Oh Ew! Just ew! For Gods' sake Kara, why?"

"Yeah well, like I said, too much ambrosia," Kara explained, her face twisting with self disgust.

"Next time you reach for the ambrosia, I'm reminding you of last night," Jessica pointed out.

"Ditto, kiddo. Ditto," Kara shot back.


End file.
